En Busca del Amor
by maravilla121
Summary: Candy al enterarse de que Albert se marcho a Escocia, deside en ir a buscarlo, para confesarle que esta completamente enamorada de el. Pero al llegar a Escocia, Candy sufre un accidente que le inpide llegar a los brazos de su principe de la colina. ¿Lograra rencontrarse con el?
1. Chapter 1

**En Busca del Amor**

**CAPITULO 1**

Era una hermosa tarde de primavera. Candy White terminaba otro turno más, en el hospital donde estaba trabajando hace más de un año. Mientras caminaba por las calles de la ciudad de Chicago. Los rayos del sol iluminaban su cabellera rubia y sus ojos verdes que encantaban a cualquiera. Se sentía muy cansada, que lo único que deseaba era llegar su departamento, darse un rico baño y meterse a la cama a descansar. Pero eso tendría que dejarlo para más tarde. Antes tenía que ir a la mansión Andrey y hablar con Albert algo muy impórtate que cambiaría sus vidas.

Tomo un carruaje que la llevaría a la mansión, lo antes posible. Le urgía ver a Albert. Tenía que explicarle muchas cosas y sobre todo decirle que no regresaría con Terry. Ya que el actor días antes le había enviado una carta, donde le comunicaba que había terminado su relación con Susana, y que ahora era un hombre libre para hacerla feliz. Sin embargó Candy ya no sentía lo mismo por él, el tiempo había curado las heridas y ese amor que algún día sintió por Terry se trasformó en un profundo cariño. Ahora su corazón solo pertenecía a su príncipe de la colina.

Candy al llegar a la mansión una de las sirvientas, la llevo al salón principal. Donde estaba Archie y Annie, que llevaban un par de meses de casados. Ambos estaban sentados en un elegante sofá de color marrón, frente a la amplia chimenea de piedra que en el invierno le daba calor al lugar. Cuando vieron la silueta de la rubia, que vestía un bonito vestido estampado, se miraron con el rostro pálido, como si hubieran recibido una gran impresión.

-¡Annie Archie que alegría de verlos! –los saludo Candy con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Amiga que sorpresa tenerte aquí! –dijo Annie tomándole la mano a su esposo de los nervios que sentía.

-Vine a visitar a Albert ¿Necesito hablar con él?

-¡Albert! –repitió Archie echándole una rápida mirada a su esposa.

-¡Sí! ¿Dónde está? –pregunto Candy mirando a su alrededor.

-Él no se encuentra –contesto Annie.

-¿Cómo no ha llegado de la empresa?

\- ¡Albert se fue de viaje esta mañana! –exclamo Archie mirando a su amiga con tristeza.

La rubia lo miro confundida, ya que no recordaba que Albert le hubiera contado que tenía que viajar.

-¿Pero dónde se fue? –pregunto.

-Albert se fue a Escocia definitivamente –respondió Annie.

Archie se levantó del sofá y saco una carta de su chaqueta.

-Toma Candy te dejo esta carta –se la pasó a la rubia.

Candy la tomo con las manos templando, a punto de desmayase de la impresión, no podía creer que su príncipe de la colina se fuera nuevamente de su lado, y sin despedirse de ella personalmente.

-¿Pero por qué Albert se fue de esta manera tan repentina? –dijo Candy con los ojos lloros.

-No lo sabemos Candy –contestó Annie.

-Es mejor que leas la carta, ahí debe explicarte sus razones –sugirió Archie volviendo al lado de su esposa.

Candy camino hasta un sillón donde se sentó para leerla.

**_Mí querida pequeña:_**

**_Cuando leas esta carta, yo estaré rumbo a Escocia. Seguramente te va a extrañar mucho mi repentino viaje. Pero ahora que se volverás con Terry y que el cuidara de ti. Puedo irme tranquilamente a Escocia donde comenzaré una nueva vida._**

**_Te deseo toda la feliz del mundo, junto al hombre que siempre has amado. Nunca voy a olvidarte y si algún día necesitas de mí, siempre podrás contar conmigo._**

**_Se despide tu protector._**

**_William Albert Andrey._**

-¡No pude ser Albert se fue por mi culpa! –murmuro Candy al terminar de leer la carta.

-No digas eso Candy. Él se marchó porque quiere hacer su vida en Escocia, como tú la aras con Terry en Nueva York –dijo Annie para calmarla.

-¡Pero yo no voy a regresar con Terry! –aclaro la rubia –¡Por qué estoy enamorada de Albert!

Annie y Archie se miraron sorprendidos en ese momento.

-¡Amas a Albert!–exclamo Archie.

-¡Con todo mi corazón! –contesto Candy con los ojos iluminados.

-¿Pero porque nunca se lo dijiste? –pregunto Annie confundida.

Candy se levantó del sillón antes de responder.

-Por qué fui una cobarde –admitió –Muchas veces intente decírselo, pero nuca pude hacerlo, termina que Albert me rechazara, y que me dijera que solo me quería como su amiga o su protegida.

-Pero debiste hacerlo Candy –dijo Annie –Yo estoy segura que Albert también está enamorado de ti.

-¿Tú crees Annie?

-¡Claro amiga! Hace tiempo que Archie y yo nos dimos cuenta que él te ve con otro ojos.

-Annie tiene razón –añadió Archie.

Candy mostro una hermosa sonrisa que lleno su corazón de felicidad. Pero se borró rápidamente al recordad que Albert se había marchado muy lejos y quizás nunca lo volvería a ver.

-Pero Albert se fue y nunca podré decirle que lo amo –dijo la rubia sintiendo un dolor en su corazón.

-Candy. Tal vez podría mandarle una carta, diciéndole que regrese –sugirió Annie tratando de ayudar a su amiga.

-¿Es una buena idea?

-¿Pero a mí se me ocurre una idea mejor? –interrumpió Archie con una voz picara.

-¿Cual mi amor? –pregunto Annie ansiosa.

-¡Que Candy se valla a Escocia a buscar a Albert!

Annie y Candy se miraron en ese momento.

-¡Pero no pudo hacer algo así! –exclamo Candy –¿Tendría que dejar mi trabajo en el hospital?

-Además es peligroso que Candy viaje sola, a un lugar que apenas conoce –añadió Annie.

Archie se levantó del sillón, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-¡Por favor esas son excusas! –exclamo Archie –Si realmente está enamorada de mi tío, Candy tienes que hacer lo que sea para recuperarlo.

Candy se quedó pensativa. Su amigo Archie no dejaba de tener razón, si realmente amaba a Albert, debía de ir a buscarlo y decirle todo lo sentía por él. Ya una vez había perdido el amor de Terry, esta vez no le pasaría lo mismo con su protector. Lo amaba y si tendría que dejar todo lo que tenía en Chicago, lo aria con tal de estar a su lado.

-¡Iré a Escocia a buscar a Albert! –exclamo Candy con seguridad.

-¿Estas segura amiga?–pregunto Annie un poco temerosa –Ya dije que pude ser peligroso que viajes sola.

-Annie no me pasara nada. Además no es la primera vez que viajare sola, no olvides que una vez hasta lo hice escondida en un barco.

-Candy tiene razón –dijo Archie –Ella es una chica muy fuerte, que sabe defenderse bien de cualquier peligro.

-De todos modos, no me gusta mucho la idea.

-¡Annie voy a estar bien! –la calmo Candy.

-¿Entonces cuando te vas amiga? –pregunto Archie afirmándose en la chimenea.

-Lo antes posible partiré a Escocia, a reunirme con el hombre que amo –dijo Candy sintiendo su corazón que latía como un torbellino que no podía controlar.


	2. Chapter 2

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 2**

Unas semanas después, Candy tomaba el barco que la llevaría a Escocia. La mañana estaba soleada, y el cielo intensamente azul, donde una suave brisa envolvía sus cabellos, mientras estaba en la cubierta del buque, haciéndoles seña a sus amigos Annie y Archie que había ido a despedirla.

Pensaba en todo lo que tuvo que hacer antes, para poder viajar tranquilamente. Primero presentar su renuncia en el hospital donde trabajaba, ya que no sabía cuándo iba a regresar de Escocia. Por otro lado dejo su departamento a cargo de su amiga Annie, para que periódicamente se encargara de visitarlo y que mandar a alguien que hiciera la limpieza. También le mando una carta a la señorita Pony y la hermana María, contándole sobre su viaje y las razones por que lo hacía. Para que ella se quedaran más tranquilas por su ausencia.

El barco emprendió su marcha, y Candy le hiso seña con la mano por ultima ves a sus amigos, con los ojos iluminados y llenos de emoción. Deseando que el viaje se hiciera lo más corto posible, para llegar a los brazos de su querido príncipe de la colina.

El clima en Escocia estaba, nublado, frio y apunto de llover. Pero para Albert no fue impedimento que saliera a dar un paseo a cabello, por los alrededores de su mansión. Un lugar maravilloso rodeado de muchos árboles y altas montañosa que tocaba el cielo. A lo lejos se podía ver un cristalino lago, donde Albert más de una vez bebió su dulce agua.

Montado en un fino caballo, con su ropa de montar una camisa blanca y pantalones negros que realzaba su alta figura. Albert cabalgaba tranquilizante, admirando el bello paisaje que tenía frente a sus ojos. No dejaba de pensar en Candy, como deseaba que ella estuviera con él en ese momento. Pero era algo imposible, su pequeña se encontraba en Chicago o quizás ya estaba en Nueva York, al lado de Terry del hombre que siempre amado. Un fuerte dolor sintió en su corazón, preguntándose ¿porque Candy no se enamoró de él? Si tenía tanta cosas en común, habían vivido muchos momentos juntos tanto bellos como triste, si vivieron en el mismo departamento, cuando ella lo cuido cuando tubo amnesia, si él siempre la consolaba en sus penas, si él era su protector, amigo y príncipe de la colina su primer amor. Pero nada de eso hiso posible que ella lo amara como amaba a Terry, él era el único dueño de su corazón y eso nada ni nadie lo podían cambiar.

Por eso tomo la decisión de radicarse en Escocía. Un lugar al que tenía mucho cariño ya que sus raíces eran escocesas. Sabía que fue una decisión repentina, pero cuando Candy le mostro la carta que Terry le mando, diciéndole que era un hombre libre para amarla. Sintió que su corazón no iba resistir, ver a la mujer que amaba, regresar con su ex novio. Que lo más sano era irse lo más lejos posible y tratar de olvidarla.

De regreso a la mansión. Albert se encontró con George, que lo estaba esperando en el salón principal de la residencia.

-William te acaba de llegar una invitación del señor Ronald Spencer –dijo George.

-¿Y quién es el señor Spencer? –pregunto Albert con curiosidad.

-Es un empresario, que viven en la mansión vecina a esta. Él fue un buen amigo de tu padre en el pasado y desea conocerte.

-Tal vez en otra ocasión –dijo Albert dando unos pasos –Ahora no tengo ganas de conocer a nadie.

-Pero te aria muy bien distraerte un poco. No puedes pasarte toda la vida llorando por Candy. Ella ya encontró su destino al lado de Terry.

Albert lo miro pensativo.

-Si no dejas de tener razón. Pero…

-Pero nada William. Yo te acompaño a la casa del señor Spencer. Te aseguro que la pasaremos bien.

-Está bien vamos –dijo Albert sin mucho entusiasmo.

Por la tarde Albert vestido de un elegante traje color gris y George de negro riguroso como siempre. Se fueron a la mansión del señor Ronald Spencer, que los recibió amablemente en la puerta de la residencia. Él era un hombre de más de cincuenta años aspecto distinguido, estatura regular y cabello castaño.

-Es un agrado tenerte en mi mansión –le dio la bienvenida el señor Spencer dándole la mano a Albert.

-Gracias por haberme invitado señor Spencer–contestó Albert con gentileza.

-¡Eres el vivo retrato de tu padre!

-George me conto, que usted fue muy amigo de mi padre.

-Si yo le guardo un profundo cariño –dijo pensativo –Pero pasemos al salón de mi residencia, quiero presentarles a mi hija.

Los tres hombres se dirigieron al salón. Un lugar muy elegante de lujosos muebles, muchas lámparas y alfombras. En un sillón se encontraba una hermosa joven, de cabellos castaños y ojos azules que vestía un fino traje color fucsia.

-Charlotte quiero presentarte al señor William Andrey y al señor George Johnson.

La joven se levantó del sillón mirándolos con una sonrisa.

-Es un gusto en conocerlos –los saludo con simpatía.

-Lo mismo digo señorita –dijo Albert admirando la belleza de la joven, que por un momento le hiso recordar a Candy.

-Lo felicito señor Spencer tiene una hija muy bonita –comento George.

-Gracias. Pero tomemos asiento para que hablemos más a gusto.

Después de practicar un rato, mientras tomaban una copa de wisky. Pasaron al comedor para probar una rica cena.

-¿Y cuéntanos William está comprometido con alguna joven? –pregunto el señor interesado.

Albert se sintió un poco incómodo con la pregunta, que tomo una copa de vino antes de responder.

-¡No!

-¡Grandioso! Mi hija Charlotte también esta soltera –dijo el señor Spencer echándole una mirada a la chica –Podría conocerse mejor, quien no dice que ustedes se terminen casando.

-¡Papa que cosas dice! –exclamo la joven molesta – ¡Que va a pensar el señor Andrey!

-Pero si no tiene nada de malo ¿No lo crees William?

-Bueno no…-contesto Albert echándole una mirada a George en señal de apoyo.

-Señor Spencer ¿Por qué no nos cuenta como se conoció con el padre de William? –pregunto George para cambiar el tema, algo que Albert le agradeció.

Una hora después Albert y George iban camino a su mansión, en un lujoso carruaje, sintiendo como la fuerte lluvia comenzaba a golpear los vidrios del coche. Albert no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, pensativo recordando a su querida Candy. Se preguntaba que estaría haciendo ella en ese momento.

"De estar feliz con Terry disfrutando de su amor" –pensó con una mirada triste y oscura.

-¿Que te pareció el señor Spencer? –pregunto George para sacarlo de sus pensamientos, ya que se había dado cuenta que estaba pensando en Candy.

-Es un hombre agradable –contesto Albert volviendo a la realidad.

-Y su hija es muy hermosa. ¿Verdad?

-Si es una joven muy bella y fina.

-Me di cuenta que el señor Spencer te quiere para yerno –dijo George con una doble intención.

-No me gustó nada los comentarios del señor Spencer.

-Lo se…Pero la señorita Charlotte, sería una buena opción para que te olvides de Candy.

-Como si fuera tan fácil, cambiar una mujer por otra –dijo Albert molesto por el comentario de su mano derecha.

-Me imagino que no debe ser fácil, olvidar a la mujer que amas de la noche a la mañana, pero podrías intentarlo.

Albert se quedó ausente, sintiendo en su corazón que nuca iba poder amar a ninguna otra mujer como lo hiso de Candy.

_Continuara…_


	3. Chapter 3

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 3**

Un mes después, el barco en el que Candy viajaba. Llegaba al puerto de Escocia. La rubia de inmediato sintió una gran emoción en su corazón, cuando salió a la cubierta y vio el hermoso paisaje de aquel bello lugar.

"Pronto nos veremos mi príncipe de la colina"–pensó Candy con los ojos iluminados.

Tomo su malestar y bajo al puerto para tomar un carruaje, que la llevaría a la mansión de los Andrey antes de que anochecería. Se puso a caminar por una larga calle, sintiendo un poco de frio en los brazos, ya que la tarde estaba muy helada. Se detuvo en una esquina y abrió su maleta para sacar un abrigo para colocarse. Pero mientras lo hacía un vagabundo se acercó a ella.

-¡Entrégame la maleta! –le grito mostrándole una navaja.

Candy lo miro sintiendo que su vida estaba en peligro.

-No se la daré –dijo la rubia tomando la maleta con una de sus manos.

-¡Tienes que dármela muchachita! –grito el hombre, dándole un fuerte empujón, que provocó que Candy cayera bruscamente en el pavimento.

El vagabundo la miro asustado, al ver que Candy estaba inconsciente tirada en el suelo. Salió corriendo rápidamente llevándose la maleta de la rubia.

p-p-p-p

Albert más animado comenzó a retomar la administración de sus negocios. Asistir a reuniones sociales, en la residencia del señor Spencer, donde este le presento a empresarios amigos con lo que Albert pretendía hacer nuevos proyectos. También comenzó una linda amistad con Charlotte, dándose cuenta que la joven aparte de ser muy bella, era encantadora y una persona en la que se podía confiar. Compartían muchos momentos juntos, como salir a montar a caballo, ir a cenar a un lujoso restorán de Escocia. Como esta tarde que ambos probaban un exquisita cena a la luz de las velas y en un ambiente tranquilo y familiar.

-¡La cena estuvo maravillosa! –exclamo Charlotte, limpiándose la boca con la servilleta.

-Si me gustó mucho este restorán –añadió Albert mirando a su alrededor.

-Te dije que te gustaría.

-La pase muy bien esta noche contigo –le dijo Albert.

-Yo también –sonrió Charlotte –Hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan bien con alguien.

-Charlotte puedo hacerte una pregunta –le pidió Albert con seriedad.

-Si…

-Tú has tenido novio.

El rostro de Charlotte cambio completamente con aquella pregunta.

-Bueno...Sí.

-Y fue una buena experiencia –pregunto Albert tomando el ultimo sorbo de vino, que tenía en su copa.

-Fue algo maravilloso…Pero lamentablemente termino muy mal.

Albert miro los ojos de Charlotte, dándose cuenta que estaban llorosos y que estaba siendo imprudente en preguntarle sobre su vida amorosa.

-Nos vamos –sugirió Albert para no continuar con el tema -Es tarde y mañana tengo una reunión muy importante con unos inversionistas.

-¿Papa también asistirá? –pregunto Charlotte interesada.

Albert se levantó de la silla.

-Si a él también le interesa el proyecto de construir un hotel aquí en Escocia.

-No me había dicho nada –dijo ella colocándose un fino abrigo de color rojo –Lo hace para que no me involucre en sus asuntos.

-No sabía que te interesaba los negocios de tu padre.

-Claro que me interesa, después de todo soy su única hija y algún día tendré que quedarme sola a cargo de todo.

-Te entiendo –dijo Albert pensando que a él le había pasado lo mismo.

Salieron del restorán en medio de la fría noche. Cuando a lo lejos vieron a varias personas alborotadas y una ambulancias donde bajaron dos enfermeras.

Cuando Albert las vio se quedó pensativo, aquella enfermeras le recordaron tanto a Candy ella también era enfermera, y lo había cuidado cuando tubo amnesia, era algo que nunca iba olvidar.

-¿Que pudo haber pasado? –pregunto Charlotte preocupada.

-¡Algún accidente! –contesto Albert sintiendo una angustia en su corazón, sin saber por que.

-¿Por qué no vamos a ver?

-No es necesario ya se llevaban a la persona herida –dijo Albert dándose cuenta que subía a una persona en una camilla a la ambulancia, sin imaginar que era su querida Candy que se encontraba muy mal, por el golpe que había recibido en la cabeza a debido del mendigo que la asalto.

p-p-p-p

Días después Candy comenzó a recobrar el conocimiento en un hospital de Escocia. Sus ojos verdes empezaron abrirse lentamente como si hubiera despertado de un largo sueño. Un poco aturdida trato de levantarse pero una de las enfermeras la detuvo.

-Tranquila –le dijo una mujer de tex blanca y ojos marrones.

-¿Quién es usted? –pregunto Candy tomándose la cabeza.

-Me llamo Blanca Adams y soy enfermera.

La rubia miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta que estaba en un hospital.

-¿Que me paso?

-Un accidente parece que sufrió un asalto. Por suerte ya reacciono y nos podrá decir su nombre para buscar a su familia.

-¡Mi nombre! –repitió Candy tratando de recordarlo.

-¡Sí! ¿Cómo se llama señorita?

-No lo sé…

La enfermera la miro asustada, que de inmediato se fue a buscar al médico, que había tendido a Candy cuando llego al hospital.

Minutos después apareció el doctor y comenzó a examinar a Candy, con la ayuda de la enfermera.

-Está mucho mejor señorita –le dijo el médico.

-¿Pero no pudo recordar nada doctor? –pregunto Candy muy afligida.

-Cálmese ya ira recordando poco a poco. Lo importante es que ya paso el peligro y pronto podrá salir del hospital.

Candy lo miro horrorizada, ya que no sabía a donde iría por que no recordaba donde vivía o si tenía familia.

-Pero…no sé dónde ir –dijo temerosa.

El doctor y la enfermera se miraron preocupados.

-¡Tranquila muchachita! –Blanca le tomo la mano –Yo te llevare a mi casa, hasta que recuperes la memoria o encontremos a tu familia.

-Gracias señora. Pero no quiero darle molestia.

-No pienses eso. Será un agrado tenerte en mi casa –dijo la mujer con una sonrisa.

p-p-p-p

Días después en la mansión Andrey. Annie y Archie se encontraban en el salón de té. Que era una habitación de paredes verde claro, con un alto ventanal que daba al jardín. Practicando del viaje de Candy, ya que Annie sentía preocupada sintiendo que algo malo le había pasado a su amiga.

-Tranquila mi amor –dijo Archie tomándole la mano a su esposa.

-¿Tengo la sensación que algo malo le pasó a Candy? –exclamo Annie.

-No pienses esos Annie. Estoy seguro que Candy llego sana y salva a Escocia.

-¿Cómo que Candy esta en Escocia? –dijo la voz de Elory que entraba a la habitación en ese momento.

Annie y Archie se miraron en ese momento, colocándose pálidos como un papel, al ver la presencia de la tía abuela.

-Ella fue a visitar a Albert –contesto Archie tragando saliva.

-Hasta cuando esa chiquilla alocada va dejar de molestar a William.

-Lo que pasa que ella le tiene mucho cariño –dijo Annie.

-¡Esto no pudo soportarlo! –dijo Elroy tomándose la cabeza con la mano –Que van a penar nuestras amistades en Escocia, cuando la conozcan y se dé cuenta que no tiene los modales de una dama.

Archie se paró en ese momento y la llevo a un sillón para que se sentara.

-Cálmate tía abuela. No te vayas a enfermar.

-¡Esa chiquilla me va salir matando!

-Voy a buscar un vaso de agua, para que se tranquilice –dijo Annie parándose del sillón.

-No es necesario ya me siento mejor –dijo la tía abuela –Lo que me gustaría saber por qué Candy se fue a ver a William.

Annie y Archie se volvieron a mirar, ya que los dos sabían que por nada del mundo podía decirle a Elroy que la rubia estaba enmarada de Alber y este le correspondía.

-Fue…por qué Albert la invito –respondió Archie.

-No sé qué tiene mi sobrino que sigue encaprichado con esa chiquilla. Pero esto no se va quedar así.

-¿A qué se refiere tía abuela? –pregunto Annie.

-Cuando me sienta mejor de salud. Me iré a Escocia y me traeré a Candy, aunque sea a la fuerza –respondió la mujer muy segura de su palabra, provocando un gran temor entre Annie y Archie que la tía abuela llegara a descubriré que Candy y Albert estaban enamorados.

_Continuara…_

* * *

**Espero que les esté gustando mi historia, soy novata en esto, así que si tiene algunos consejos que darme, lo aceptaré encantada.**


	4. Chapter 4

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 4**

Candy después de haber pasado varios días en el hospital, se marchaba en compañía de Blanca la enfermera que le había ofrecido su ayuda.

Cuando llegaron a la casa, Candy pudo darse cuenta que aquella vivienda era grande pero sencilla, con varias ventanas cubiertas de cortinas de color verde, una ancha puerta y un bello jardín de flores de diversas especies. Al entrar a la sala principal, era de paredes blancas, donde había algunos cuadros, el piso de color marrón y estaba cubierto por una alfombra artesanal.

-¿Que te pareció mi casa? –pregunto Blanca sacándose el abrigo que llevaba puesto.

Candy miro a su alrededor antes de responder.

-¡Está muy hermosa!

-Es modesta pero tiene mucho calor de hogar.

-Eso es lo más importante–confirmo Candy.

-Esta casa me la dejo mi marido. El murió hace algunos años.

-Lo siento mucho.

-Sufrí mucho cuando él se fue –dijo Blanca dando un suspiro –Pero no nos pongamos triste, voy a llevarte a la que será tu habitación.

La mujer tomo a Candy de la mano y la llevo a la planta alta de la casa. Donde entraron a uno de los cuartos que habían.

-Aquí te quedaras –dijo Blanca caminando hasta la ventana de la habitación, donde abrió las cortinas para que entrara un poco de luz.

Candy miro el cuarto, que no era muy grande, tenía una cama, un velador con una bella lámpara y cerca de la ventana un alto armario de madera.

-No quisiera darle molestia señora Adams–dijo Candy apenada.

-No empieces con lo mismo muchachita. Me encanta que te quedes en mi casa, desde que mi hijo se fue a estudiar a Londres me siento muy sola.

-¿Tiene un hijo? –pregunto la rubia interesada.

-Si se llama Peter es muy guapo y está terminado sus estudios de leyes. Ojala lo puedas conocer cuando venga a visitarme.

-¡Me encantaría! Aunque no sé cómo presentarme ante él. Ni siquiera recuerdo mi nombre –dijo Candy con tristeza.

Blanca camino hasta ella y la tomo por el hombro.

-No te desesperes ya recordaras todo. Por ahora pensemos en un nombre provisorio.

-¿Cómo cuál?

-Haber –dijo Blanca pensativa –¿Qué te parece Camelia?

-¡Camelia! –repitió la rubia con una sonrisa.

-Si como las flores que están en mi jardín.

-¡Si me gusta!

-Entonces desde hoy te llamaras Camelia. Bueno te dejo para que descanse, más tarde te llamare para la hora de la cena.

-Gracias señora Adamas por todo lo que está haciendo por mí –la miro Candy emocionada.

-De nada Camelia –dijo Blanca saliendo de la habitación.

Candy camino hasta la cama, donde se tiro de espalda, con la mirada hacia el techo. Se sentía tan extraña. ¿Por qué no podía recordar nada de su vida? ¿Quién era? ¿De dónde venía? ¿Quién era su familia? Eran tantas preguntas que se hacían, que no tenían respuesta. Pero no quería seguir atormentándose, algo en su interior de le estaba dando la fuerza para superar lo que estaba pasando. Se levantó de la cama y camino hasta la ventana de la habitación, donde la abrió, para tomar un poco de aire. Cerro los ojos sintiendo una fresca briza que acaricio su rostro, haciéndola mostrando una bella sonrisa, que alegro su corazón.

p-p-p-p

Albert se había pasado toda la mañana, trabajando en la biblioteca, lo tenía muy entusiasmado el proyecto de la construcción de un hotel en Escocia, que estaba colocando todas sus energías para que aquello resultara. Con un poco dolor de espalda se levantó del escritorio, para estirar un poco las piernas, cuando en ese momento una de las sirvientas entro a la biblioteca.

-Señor Andrey lo busca la señorita Charlotte Spencer–le dijo la sirvienta.

-Voy a verla enseguida.

Albert salió de la biblioteca rápidamente, encontrándose con la figura de Charlotte, que lo estaba esperando con su ropa de montar, un pantalón negro, una chaqueta del mismo tono y una blusa azul.

-¡Hola William! –lo saludo amablemente.

-Charlotte que sorpresa –dijo Albert dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Cómo se te olvido, que acordamos que hoy iríamos a dar un paseo a caballo?

Albert la miro un poco avergonzado por su olvido.

-Lo siento lo olvide por completo –dijo tomándose la cabeza –Es que me pase toda la mañana trabajando…

-Ya se cuando trabajas se te olvida todo –lo interrumpió Charlotte dando unos pasos -A mi padre le pasa lo mismo. Pero no te preocupes podemos dejar el paseo para otro día.

-¡No iremos ahora! Me ara muy bien distraerme un poco.

-Está bien –sonrió la joven –Ve a cambiarte y nos vamos.

Albert le correspondió la sonrisa y se fue a su habitación. Al llegar abrió un alto ropero donde saco su ropa de montar. Mientras se cambiaba pensaba, en lo hermosa y simpática que era Charlotte, tenía una personalidad extrovertida que encantaba a cualquiera hombre. Hasta a él, que se sentía atraído hacia ella, algo que lo tenía confundido, ya que pensaba que nunca iba poner sus ojos en otra mujer que no fuera Candy.

Minutos después Charlotte y Albert cabalgaban tranquilamente, por los alrededores de la mansión. En medio de un ambiente tranquilo y lleno de naturaleza, donde el sol brillaba intensamente, iluminando los rostros de ambos jóvenes. Llegaron al lago donde se bajaron de los caballos y se sentaron en el pasto verde y fresco.

-Este es el lago más bello que he conocido –cometo Albert admirando el paisaje.

-Es un lugar maravilloso. Vengo aquí desde que era una niña –dijo Charlotte sacándose la chaqueta ya que sintió un poco de calor.

-Debiste pasar una infancia muy bonita.

Charlotte se quedó pensativa antes de responder.

-No lo creas. Siempre estaba muy sola, mis padres se iban de viaje por largo tiempo y yo me quedaba al cuido de los sirvientes.

-Yo también pase por lo mismo, mis padres murieron cuando yo era un niño y también mi única hermana. Pero me refugie en los animales y la naturaleza, eso me ayudó mucho a sobrellevar mi soledad, hasta que conocí a…-Albert se detuvo, ya que prefería no habla de su pequeña, que había sido tan importante en su vida.

-¿A quién conociste William? –pregunto Charlotte con curiosidad.

-Prefiero no hablar de ella –respondió Albert con una especie de nerviosismo, que la joven de inmediato noto.

-¿Por qué no quieres contarme sobre aquella persona?

Albert se sintió presionado que rápidamente incorporo su cuerpo.

-Es mejor que regresemos a la mansión –dijo el caminando hasta su caballo, que estaba debajo de un gran árbol.

Charlotte se paró y camino hasta él, pensando porque su amigo no quería hablar de esa mujer.

-Te molestaste por mi existencia ¿verdad? –le preguntó Charlotte mirándolo a los ojos.

-No…pero preferiría no seguir hablando de ese tema.

-¿Como quieras? Aunque me duele que no me tengas confianza, para contarme sobre tu vida.

Albert la miro con ternura.

-¡No se trata de eso Charlotte! –le tomo una de sus manos –Lo que pasa es que deseo olvidar, es la única manera que pueda empezar una nueva vida a tu lado.

-¡A mi lado! –exclamo Charlotte colocándose muy nerviosa.

-Si Charlotte me encanta estar contigo, eres tan bella y encantadora que tendría que estar ciego para no poner mis ojos en ti.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-¿Que me gustaría que fueras mi novia? –preguntó Albert acariciándole el rostro.

-¡Tu novia! –exclamo la joven sorprendida.

-¡Si acaso no quieres!

-¡Claro que quiero William! Tú me gustas mucho y estaba esperando este momento desde que…

Albert la interrumpió tomándola por la cintura y dándole un dulce beso en los labios. Un beso que tantas veces soñó con dárselo a Candy. Pero ya no quería pensar en ella, ahora su novia seria Charlotte y deseaba poner todo su esfuerzo, para que aquella relación funcionara y perdurara en el tiempo...

_Continuara…_


	5. Chapter 5

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 5**

Candy estaba viviendo muy aguato en casa de la señora Adamas, que era una mujer cariñosa que la trataba como a una hija. Sin embargo la rubia seguía amnésica y eso la angustiaba, pensando que nunca recobraría la memoria.

Para no deprimirse y tratar de alguna manera retribuirle a Blanca por lo que estaba haciendo por ella. Candy comenzó a ayudarle con las labores del hogar. Como ordenar las habitaciones, limpiar la sala y regar las plantas del jardín.

Esa tarde Candy se puso a ordenar unos libros, que había en un alto mueble de madera tallada, que estaba en un rincón de la sala. Mientras lo hacía en uno de ellos cayo una fotografía, de inmediato se agacho para recogerla, la tomo con una de sus manos y la observo dándose cuenta que era de una bella joven, que le llamo mucho la atención.

-Camelia la sopa que prepare me quedo exquisita–dijo Blanca que apareció en la sala.

Pero Candy estaba tan concentrada en la fotografía que no la escucho.

-¿Camelia pasa algo? –le pregunto Blanca caminando hasta ella.

-Estaba mirando la foto de esta joven –respondió Candy mostrádsela.

-¿De dónde la sacaste?

-Se cayó de uno de los libros.

-Es mejor que la dejes en su lugar –le sugirió Blanca un poco nerviosa.

-¿Quién es la chica de la fotografía? –preguntó Candy con curiosidad.

Blanca se quedó en silencio, como si su mente estuviera viajando en el tiempo.

-¿Es familiar suyo? –insistió la rubia volviendo a mirar la foto.

-No…ella fue la novia de mi hijo.

-Es muy hermosa ¿verdad?

-Si pero también es muy mala –dijo Blanca quitándole la foto de las manos.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Es algo que no me gusta hablar…

-Entiendo. Siento ser tan imprudente –se disculpó Candy apenada.

-No te preocupes Camelia.

-Voy a terminar de ordenar los libros.

-Hazlo después…Camelia hay algo que tengo que contarte –dijo Blanca con preocupación.

Blanca le tomo la mano y la guio hasta uno de los sillones que estaban en la sala, donde ambas se sentaron.

-¿Ha averiguado algo de mi familia? –pregunto la rubia con un signo de temor.

-Bueno…no precisamente.

-¿Entonces?

-Al parecer tú no eres de Escocia. Unas personas me contaron esta mañana en el Hospital donde trabajo, que te vieron salir de un barco que venía de América.

-¡De América! –repitió Candy aturdida –¿Pero si soy de ese lugar, a que vine a Escocia?

-Tal vez tienes familia o amigos aquí que venias a visitar.

-¡Como saberlo si no pudo recordar nada! –exclamo con voz alterada –¡Si realmente soy de América eso significa que tal vez nunca vuelva a ver a mi familia!

-¡Tranquila Camelia! –Blanca le tomo la mano –Tal vez no debí contarte nada.

-Hizo muy bien en decírmelo. No me guasta que me oculten las cosas.

-Pero te has puesto muy afectada –dijo Blanca sintiendo pena por Candy.

-No se preocupe voy a estar bien.

Blanca se levantó del sillón.

-Bueno…Te dejo un momento voy a darme un baño antes de cenar.

-Valla tranquila. Yo voy continuar con lo que estaba haciendo –dijo Candy más calmada.

Blanca subió a su habitación y Candy se levantó del sillón, dirigiéndose al alto mueble para guardar los libros que le quedaban, pensado en lo que Blanca le había contado.

-¡Soy de América! ¿Pero a que vine a Escocía? –dijo Candy haciendo un gran esfuerzo, por recordar algo de su vida.

El sonido de la puerta la interrumpió, que rápidamente guardo un libro que tenía en sus manos y se dirigió abrir la puerta, encantándose con la figura de un joven delgado, de cabello negro y ojos pardos.

-¿Que desea? –pregunto Candy con amabilidad.

-¿Quién eres tú? –le pregunto el joven entrando bruscate a la casa, con una maleta en sus manos.

-¡Como se atreve a entrar de esa manera! –lo regaño la rubia molesta por su mala actitud.

-¡Yo entro como quiero a mi casa! –aclaro el alzando la vos –¡Se puede saber qué haces tú aquí!

-¡Su casa! –repitió Candy dándose cuenta que era el hijo de la señora Adamas –Ya entiendo usted es el Peter Adamas.

Peter la miro con indiferencia antes de responder.

-¡Así es! ¿Y tú quién eres?

-¡Me llamo Camelia! –le estiro la mano para saludarlo pero él no se la dio –Soy amiga de su madre.

-¿No sabía que mi madre tuviera amigas tan jóvenes? –comento Peter despectivamente.

-Es una larga historia que después Blanca se la contara.

-¿Quiero ver a mi madre?

-Ella está en su habitación –contesto Candy dándose cuenta que el hijo de Blanca no era muy amigable.

p-p-p-p

Peter dejo la maleta en la sala y subió a la habitación de su madre, donde al verla parada junto a un ropero donde estaba sacando un vestido, camino hasta ella y le dio un fuerte abrazo lleno de amor y emoción, ya que hacían varios meses que no se veían.

-¡Hijo no pudo creer que este aquí! –exclamo la mujer sollozando.

-Mama no sabes cuánto te extrañado.

-¿Pero por qué no me avistaste que vendrías a Escocia?

-¡Quería darte una sorpresa! –contesto el joven apartándose de ella.

-Y me la diste Peter. ¿Cómo van tus estudios?

-Bien, ya solo me falta dar el último examen, para recibirme de abogado. Por eso regrese, tengo que prepararme muy bien, para dar un buen examen.

-¡Es maravilloso que te quedes aquí junto a mí! –exclamo Blanca.

-Lo sé…mama.

-Me siento tan orgullosa de ti, sé que te convertirás en un gran abogado.

-Te prometo que lo sere… ¿Mama quién es la joven rubia que me encontré en la sala? –le pregunto Peter.

-Es una chica que conocí en el hospital. La pobre sufrió un accidente y perdió la memoria. Por eso le ofrecí mi casa, para que se quedara un tiempo, hasta que se recupere o encuentre a su familia.

Peter miro a Blanca con cara de pocos amigos, ya que no le pareció que su madre tuviera en su casa a completa desconocida, era algo que no podía permitir.

-Mama no quiero que esa joven siga aquí –le exigió Peter con autoridad.

-¡Pero hijo! ¿Cómo voy a echarla a la calle, en el estado en que se encuentra?

-¡Por favor mama! Que no te das cuenta que esa joven, pude estar fingiéndose amnésica, para robarnos.

Blanca se molestó por su comentario.

-¡No te permito que hables así de Camelia! Ella no es ninguna ladrona, al contrario es una joven de buenos sentimientos, que aprendido a querer.

-Lo siento mucho mama, de todas formas yo no quiero que la tal Camelia siga en mi casa ¡Dile que se valla ahora mismo o lo are yo! –exclamo Peter con una voz dura.

La señora Adamas se acercó a él y lo tomo por el brazo.

-¡Peter ten un poco de compasión! Al menos déjame ayudarla a buscar lugar donde se pueda quedar.

-Está bien mama. Pero que sea lo antes posible.

-Así será –dijo Blanca sintiendo una gran tristeza por tener que decirle a Camelia que tendrá que marcharse de su casa.

_Continuación…_

* * *

**Saludos a:**

**Lenniee -**gracias por averme incluido mi fics en sus contactos.

**Albertfan -**gracias por animarme a que siga con mi fics**  
**

**Sofia- **sigue leyendo mi fics para que sepas si Albert se enamora de Charlotte o no.**  
**

**Blackcat2010-**gracias por tus cometarios sobre mi fics, me gusta mucho como llamas a Albert el wero. A mi tambien me gustaria quedarme con el wero antes que Charlotte.**  
**

**Gr****acias a todas por sus cometarios, que me ayudan a continuar con mi fics.**

**Me despido con mucho cariño maravilla121.**


	6. Chapter 6

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 6**

El más contento con que Albert y Charlotte se hicieran novios, fue el señor Spencer que parte que encontraba que el joven era un excelente partido para su hija. Con la ayuda de Albert podría solucionar sus problemas económicos. Era un hombre ambicioso que estaba pasando por un mal momento financiero, aunque nadie lo sabía ya frente a todos aparentaba que las cosas estaban muy bien.

Charlotte conocía muy bien la clase de hombre que era su padre un ambicioso, egoísta que era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quiere, hasta utilizarla a ella para lograr sus objetivos. Eso lo tenía muy claro, una vez su padre le destruyo su felicidad, pero esta vez no iba a permitir que le pasara lo mismo. Esa mañana se lo dejo muy claro mientras desayunaban en el jardín de su residencia.

-¿Quiero solo una taza de café? –dijo el señor Spencer a una de las sirvientas, que estaba sirviendo el desayuno.

-¿Amaneciste poco apetente papa? –pregunto Charlotte echándole mermelada a su tostada.

-Me duele un poco la cabeza.

-¿Parece que pasaste mala noche?

-Si no pude dormir bien –contesto pensativo –Me hace falta tomarme un descanso.

-¿Podrías irte de viaje algún lugar?–sugirió Charlotte.

El señor le mostro una sonrisa irónica.

-¡Ojala pudiera darme esos lujos! Pero las cosas no son como cuando tu madre estaba vivía, que podíamos irnos por largo tiempo a cualquier lugar.

-Todos esos gastos te pasaron la cuenta papa. El dinero no dura toda la vida –comento Charlotte con ironía.

-Lo sé muy bien. Pero ahora que tú te cases con William Andrey las cosas cambiaran para nosotros ¿verdad? –dijo el señor Spencer con seguridad.

-¡Si piensas que estoy con William, por su dinero estas muy equivocado! –le aclaro Charlotte alzando la voz –¡No voy a dejar que te metas en nuestra relaciono como lo iste con…!

-¡Cállate no quiero escuchar el nombre de ese bueno para nada, del que te enamoraste años atrás! –grito el señor Spencer tirando la servilleta que tenía en su mano.

-¡Lo amaba papa! Y tú me obligaste a terminar con él, porque era pobre.

-No podía permitir que involucraras con alguien que no era nadie–dijo sin signo de arrepentimiento –Debieras de agradecérmelo, abrías sido muy desdichada con ese pobretón.

Charlotte lo miro con los ojos lloros, dándose cuenta que su padre nunca cambiaría su forma de ser. Sin hacerle ningún comentario más, salió de la mesa y subió a su habitación donde se tiro en la cama a llorar para desahogar todo lo que sentía su corazón. En ese momento se puso a recordar cuando conoció a su primer novio, en una biblioteca de la cuidad donde ambos iban de vez en cuando a buscar algunos libros. El flechazo fue inmediato, que desde ese día no volvieron a separarse. Se amaban a pensar que venían de mundos diferente, sin embargo cuando su padre se enteró de la relación, la obligo que terminara con él y la mando a Londres por un largo tiempo para que pudiera olvidarlo.

Pero ahora las cosas eran distintas, era una mujer hecha y derecha y iba a defender su relación con Albert de la ambición de su padre, con todas sus fuerzas. Su novio era un hombre maravilloso, al que no estaba dispuesta perder…

p-p-p-p

Blanca no tuvo otra alternativa que decirle a Candy, que se fuera de su casa, porque Peter se oponía a que viviera con ellos. La rubia no dejo de sentirse triste y desamparada, pero que podía hacer, se sentía muy agradecida de la ayuda que le había ofrecido Blanca, que lo mejor era marcharse lo antes posibles para no tuviera más problemas con hijo.

-Siento tanto que tengas que marcharte –le dijo Blanca tomándole ambas manos –Por qué no esperas que te ayude a buscar un lugar donde quedarte.

-No se preocupe. Con todo lo que ha hecho por mí es suficiente –dijo Candy con una sonrisa –Hasta me dio una maleta con ropa y algo de dinero con eso me las puedo arreglar sola.

-Si mi hijo no fuera tan desconfiado tu…

-Yo entiendo señora Adamas, no tiene que darme explicaciones. Sabe es una mujer muy buena todo lo que hiso por mí nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Candy le dio un fuerte abrazo lleno de emoción.

-¡Yo tampoco voy a olvidarte Camelia! –exclamo sollozando –Espero que pronto recuperes la memoria y puedas regresar con tus seres querido.

-¡Así será! –contesto pensativa –Bueno ya me voy adiós Blanca.

-¡Adiós Camelia y cuídate mucho!

Candy con la maleta en la mano, salió de casa de la señora Adams, mirando por última vez las flores que ahora llevaba su nombre. Dio un suspiro y continúo su camino sintiendo en su corazón que era no la primera vez que se encontraba sola en busca de su destino. Sin saber a dónde dirigirse se puso a caminar por las calles de Escocia que esa mañana estaban muy concurrida. Pensaba donde encontraría un lugar donde quedarse era una cuidad desconocida para ella, que lo más acertado seria preguntarle a alguien. Pero la gente que pasaba está tan preocupados de sus asuntos que no se dignaban a darle una respuesta. Un poco cansada Candy se sentó en una pequeña plaza, donde estaban unos niños jugando alegremente. Esa imagen hiso que su memoria viajara en el tiempo viendo algunas imagines donde ella jugaba con Annie y Tom en la colina de pony. Quienes eran esos niños –pensó en ese momentos tratando de recordar pero no pudo.

p-p-p-p

Albert había pasado un agradable día al lado de su novia, en la casa de esta, compartiendo un bello paseo a caballo, un rico almuerzo en el jardín de la residencia y por la tarde se fueron a unos de los mejores teatros de Escocia a presenciar una emociónate opera.

De regreso a su mansión ya algo tarde. Albert vestido con un elegante traje color negro, se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando se encontró a George sentado en el salón principal, tomando una copa de wiski, algo que le extraño ya que sabía que su amigo se dormía temprano y no acostumbraba a beber wiski.

-¿George que haces aquí? –pregunto Albert caminando hasta a él.

El hombre se levantó del sillón, dejando la copa de wisky en la mesa de centro.

-Te estaba esperando –contesto con el rostro lleno de preocupación, algo que de inmediato percibió Albert.

-¿Pasa algo George? –pregunto.

-Si…Llego una carta de Archie esta tarde.

-Me da guato ¿Cómo están en Chicago?

-Todos están bien –contesto George con una voz nerviosa –Menos la señorita Candy.

Los ojos de Albert se oscurecieron, sintiendo una angustia muy grande en su corazón.

-¿Que le paso a mi pequeña? –pregunto alterado.

-¡Calmante William voy a explicarte! Archie dice en la carta que la señorita Candy, hace tres meses que vino a Escocia y que no han sabido nada de ella. Por eso escribió preguntando si ella se encuentra aquí.

-¡No puedo creerlo! –exclamo Albert tomándose la cabeza –¡Por qué Candy viajo a Escocia que no se supone que debería estar con Terry en Nueva York!

-Eso no lo sé…William. Pero Archie asegura que Candy vino a Escocia a buscarte.

Albert se sintió tan angustiado que camino hasta un pequeño bar donde se preparó una copa de wiski, para calmarse un poco.

-¡Si mi pequeña vino a Escocia! ¡No entiendo por qué no llego a la mansión!

-No quiero asustarte William –dijo George con voz opaca –Pero si la señorita Candy no llego hasta aquí, es porque algo malo debió haberle ocurrido.

Albert sintió que se le helaba la sangre con las palabras de George, mientas tomaba un sorbo de wiski. Si algo le hubiera pasado a su pequeña jamás se lo perdonaría. ¿Pero por qué ella se vino a buscarlo? ¿Cuál era el motivo tan grande que la había impulsado a cometer esa locura?...

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado este capitulo, la historia se esta poniendo mas interesante. **


	7. Chapter 7

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 7**

Un par de días después. Albert no podía dormir por las noches, no dejaba de pensar en la desaparición de Candy, que ni siquiera había ido a visitar a su novia Charlotte. En su habitación caminaba de un lado para otro, se sentía triste, angustiado que lo único que deseaba era salir a la calle a buscar a su pequeña ¿pero donde…? si siquiera tenía la certeza de que Candy hubiera llegado a Escocia. Se detuvo frente a la ventana donde camino hasta el balcón para tomar un poco de aire, que lo ayudaria a despejar su mente.

"Mi pequeña espero que encuentres sana y salva, donde quieras que estés" –pensaba Albert con los ojos llenos de lágrima y sintiendo un fuerte viento que envolvió sus cabellos.

Un carruaje se estación en las puerta de la mansión. Bajando Charlotte que llegaba a visitarlo. Cuando Albert la vio desde el balcón, de inmediato se metió a su habitacion y rápidamente bajo al salón para recibirla, pensado que había llegado el momento de contarle todo sobre su pequeña.

-¡Hola mi amor! –la saludo Albert dándole un beso corto en los labios.

-Vine a visitarte William. Te extrañaba mucho.

-No había podido ir a verte…Tengo algunos problemas –dijo Albert guiándola de la mano, hasta unos de los sillones del salón, donde ambos se sentaron.

-¿Que pasa cariño? –preguntó Charlotte preocupada -¿No me digas que tienes problemas con tus negocios?

-No se trata de eso.

-¿Entonces qué sucede?

-Charlotte recuerda cuando no quería hablarte de una persona, que fue muy importante en mi vida –dijo Albert con seriedad.

-Si lo recuerdo muy bien.

Albert dio un suspiro antes de continuar.

-Nececito hablarte de ella, ahora mismo.

Albert con una mescla de sentimientos en su corazon, comenzó su relato a su novia, contándole todo lo que había vivido con Candy, desde que la conoció en la colina de pony, el dia que la adopto por petición de sus sobrinos, cuando lo cuido el tiempo que tuvo amnesia y hasta que ella había venido a Escocia a visitarlo y estaba desaparecida.

Charlotte lo escuchaba atentamente, dándose cuenta que era una historia increíble que ambos había vivido, comprendiendo todo lo que aquella chica significaba para su novio.

-¿Candy es tu hija adoptiva? –dijo Charlotte sacanose uno finos guantes que llevaba puesto.

-Bueno algo así –sonrió Albert –¿Por qué soy muy joven para ser su padre?

-Tienes razón ¿Entonces es como una hermana para ti?

-Si…-contesto Albert sabiendo que le estaba mintiendo a su novia, por que en el ultimo tiempo nunca vio a Candy como a una hermana sino como mujer.

-¿Pero no han sabido nada de ella?

-¡No…!

-¡Lo siento mucho! –le tomo la mano –Me imagino como debes sentirte. Pero si en algo puedo ayudarte, no dudes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

-¡Gracias mi amor! –dijo Albert dándole un beso en la mano.

-¿Ya dieron parte a la policía?

-Si George ya lo hiso. Espero que Candy aparezca pronto.

-Aparecerá, nunca hay que perder la esperanza.

Albert con todas sus fuerzas abrazo a su novia, ahora más que nunca necesitaba de su compañía y comprensión. Sin embargo había una parte de la historia que no se atrevió a contarle sobre Candy, que había estado enamorado de ella. Penso que era mejor callar ese sentimiento hacia su protegida, despues de todo nunca paso nada entre ellos, ni siquiera Candy lo supo, asi que lo mas sano era guardar ese gran amor que sintio por la rubia, como una gran tesoro en su corazon.

p-p-p-p

Candy se encontraba viviendo en una modesta pensión, que pago con el dinero que Blanca le había dado. Sin embargó sabía que tendría que conseguir un trabajo lo antes posible, ya que solo alcanzo a pagar dos meses en la pensión.

Esa mañana Candy se levantó muy animada, a pesar de lo que le estaba pasando, algo en su interior le decía que tenía que ser fuerte y salir adelante, como tantas veces lo hiso en el pasado, aunque ella no lo recordaba. Después de desayunar en el comedero de la pensión, salió por las calles de Escocia en busca de algún trabajo, recorriendo muchos lugares, como tienda, casas particulares y hasta una fábrica pero en ninguna de ella logro conseguir un empleo.

Por la noche muy cansada y con el estómago vacío, Candy llego a la pensión. Iba subiendo por una alta escalera que la conduciría a su cuarto, cuando una joven que trabajaba en el lugar la detuvo.

-¿Tú eres Camelia? –le pregunto.

-Si…-respondió Candy.

-Hay un joven en la sala que te está esperando.

Candy la miro extrañada.

-¿Estas segura? –pregunto para confirma lo que le habían dicho.

-Si…Me dijo que buscaba a una joven rubia, llamada Camelia y tú eres la única que vive aquí con ese hombre.

Candy se quedó paralizada, preguntándose quien sería aquel hombre que la buscaba, acaso era alguien de su familia…

-¿Voy a ver de quien se trata?

Candy de inmediato, se dirigió a la sala de la pensión, que tenía una decoración sencilla, con un juego de sillones de género estampado, un mueble de madera con algunos plantas y una chimenea. Al llegar Se encontró con la figura de Peter el hijo de Blanca, causándole una gran impresión.

-¡Me alegra de haberta encontrado señorita Camelia! –le dijo Peter con amabilidad.

-¿Qué haces usted aquí? –le pregunto Candy confundida con la presencia de él.

-La estado buscado, por varios lugares ¡Por suerte que la encontré aquí!

-No comprendo…

Peter dio unos pasos hacia Candy, sintiéndose muy avergonzado por su mala actitud con ella.

Él no era una mala persona, pero un dura experiencia que vivió en el pasado, lo trasformó en un hombre resentido y desconfiado…especialmente con las mujeres, ya que una de ella le lastimo su corazón.

-Quería pedirle disculpa, por haberla echado de mi casa –le dijo sinceramente.

-No se preocupes. Después de todo soy una completa desconocida para usted.

-Si…Pero me porte muy duro, pensé que era una ladrona, que se estaba aprovechando de la bondad de mi madre.

Candy lo miro dándose cuenta que su palabras eran sinceras.

-Olvidese de eso ya no tiene importacia.

Peter la miro con una sonrisa.

-Gracias señorita Camelia por no guardarme rencor.

-Digame solo Camelia, fue el nombre que me puso su madre.

-Esta bien. Tu tambien pudes llamarme Peter.

-Como está la señora Adams –le pregunto Candy.

-Bien…Pero muy preocupada por ti.

-Ella es una gran mujer. Nunca voy a olvidar lo que hiso por mí. Dile que estoy bien…aunque aún sigo con amnesia.

-Lo siento mucho…

-Es algo que estoy tratando de superar –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Eres muy valiente Camelia –le dijo Peter dándose cuenta que era una chica admirable, que debía ayudar-¿Por qué no regresas a la casa?

-¡Regresar a su casa…!-exclamo ella sorprendida.

-¡Si mama te extraña mucho!

-No lo sé…

-Por favor…te prometo que me portare bien contigo. Es mas me gustaria conocerte mejor.

Candy se quedó en silencio, pensando si debía aceptar la propuesta de Peter, o tal vez sería mejor quedarse en la pensión y seguir sola con su vida, rogando en recuperar la memoria y regresar América al lado de su familia.

_ Continuara…_

* * *

**Saludos con mucho cariño a :**

**Lenniee,**

**Albertfan.,**

**Sofia, **

**Blackcat2010.**

** Patty A, gracias por tus cometarios, sigue leyendo mi historia que se pondrás cada vez mas interesante.**


	8. Chapter 8

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

CAPITULO 8

Habían pasado varios meses desde que Candy viajo a Escocia y tubo el asalto, donde perdió la memoria.

Archie que se sentía culpable por la desaparición de su amiga, que no aguanto más y viajo a Escocia junto a Annie para ayudar a Albert en la búsqueda de Candy.

Cuando Archie y su esposa, llegaron a la mansión Andrey en Escocia, una tarde de invierno donde el frio era intenso, se encontraron con Albert que estaba con su novia Charlotte. Eso les sorprendió a ambos ya que no se imaginaba que Albert estuviera comprometido.

Annie no dejo en sentirse triste por su amiga Candy, una por que estaba perdida y otra por que si se enterara de que su príncipe de la colina estaba enamorado de otra iba sufrir mucho.

Albert de inmediato los recibió con un cariñoso abrazo y les presento a su novia Charlotte.

-Es un gusto conocerlos–los saludo Charlotte con amabilidad.

-Yo soy sobrino de Albert –se presentó Archie –Y ella es mi esposa Annie.

-¡Albert! –repitió Charlotte echándose una mirada a su novio que estaba a su lado.

-Es mi segundo nombre mi amor –aclaro Albert –En Chicago todos me dicen así.

-Entiendo. Bueno yo ya me iba.

-Por que no te quedas a cenar con nosotros -le pidio Albert.

-Me encantaria pero no puedo...Tengo cosas que hacer.

-Esta bien ¿Quieres que te acompañe a tu residencia?

-No William hay un carruaje que me está esperando.

-Fue un placer conocerte Charlotte –dijo Archie despidiese de ella caballerosamente.

-Lo mismo digo Archie, Annie –contesto con una sonrisa –Adiós William nos vemos mañana.

-Adios Charlotte–se despidio Albert dándole un beso en los labios.

Cuando la joven se fue. Annie subió a una de la habitación para darse un baño.Y Albert llevo a Archie a la biblioteca para hablar más tranquilos sobre la desaparición de Candy.

-Es muy bella tu novia –cometo Archie sentándose un alto sillón frente del escritorio de Albert.

-Sí y tambien es una joven, con muchas cualidades ¿Pero cuéntame cómo esta tía Elroy–pregunto Albert sentándose en su escritorio.

-La tía abuela está indiganada con todo lo que está pasando no deja de culpar a Candy por darte problemas. Estaba empeñada en venir con nosotros, pero no la dejamos.

-Fue lo mejor la presencia de tía Elroy complicaría más las cosas -¿Y ya le avisaron a la señorita Pony y a la hermana María?

-No…Aún tenemos la esperanza de que Candy aparezca. -¿Cuéntame han sabido algo de ella?-pregunto Archie cruzando las piernas.

Albert sintió que el corazón se le encogía de dolor que sentía. Durante todos estos meses se había encargo que buscar a su pequeña, con la policía, detectives privados y hasta el mismo salió a recorrer muchos lugares en su búsqueda, sin tener éxito como si Candy hubiera desaparecido del planeta.

-¡No sabemos nada sobre Candy! –contesto Albert con una voz sombría –¡Ya estoy pensando lo peor!

-¡Ni lo pienses Albert! Candy estaba bien en algún lugar, a ella no le pudo haber pasado nada malo.

-Yo también quiero pensar lo mismo, pero cada día que pasa, tengo la sensación que nunca mas volvere haber a mi pequeña–dijo Albert con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

-¡Todo es mi culpa! –admitió Archie tomándose la cabeza –¡Si yo no le hubiera sugerido a Candy que viniera a buscarte, nada de esto estaría pasando!

Albert lo miro sorprendido por su declaración.

-¿Cuál fue el motivo por que Candy vino a buscarme?

-Lo siento pero es algo que no puedo decirte –respondió Archie levantándose del sillón.

-¡Tienes que hacerlo Archie! –pidió Albert alzando la voz –¡Hay muchas cosas que no comprendo!

Archie se quedó pensativo, deseaba contarle todo a su tío, pero no podía, durante el viaje habían llegado a un acuerdo con Annie, que no le confesaría a Albert que Candy había ido a búscalo porque lo amaba. Ese derecho le correspondía solo a la rubia,ya que tenían la esperanza de que su amiga apareciera.

-Es que a mí no me corresponde decir nada.

Albert se levantó del escritorio y camino hasta él, tomándolo por los brazos.

-¡Que me estas ocultando Archie! ¿Por qué Candy vino a Escocia, que no se supone que regresaría con Terry?

-¡Candy no quiso regresar con Terry, porque ya no lo amaba!

Albert soltó a Archie sintiendo algo muy fuerte en su corazón. Su pequeña ya no amaba a Terry, eso lo deseo escuchar hace mucho tiempo, por él quería ser el único hombre en la vida de Candy. Pero ahora que sentido tenia eso, si su pequeña está desaparecida y el al lado de otra mujer.

"Qué ironíca es la vida" –pensó Albert en ese momento, sintiéndose muy descocotado con lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Por qué Candy no me dijo nada?-pregunto.

-Iba a serlo Albert –aclaro Archie dando unos pasos –Pero tú te fuiste tan repentinamente que ni siquiera te despediste de ella personalmente.

-Lo sé y me arrepiento de haberme marchado de esa manera. Pero estaba tan mal que lo único que deseaba era irme lo antes posible.

-¿A qué te refieres Albert? –pregunto Archie interesado.

Albert dio unos pasos hasta la ventana de la biblioteca, antes de responder, sintiendo que estaba a punto de confesar algo que hace mucho tiempo tenía guardado en su corazón.

-Lo que pasa que yo…

George entro repletamente a la biblioteca con el rostro pálido como un papel.

-¡William tengo noticias de la señorita Candy! –exclamo George.

Albert y Archie se miraron con un cierto de temor, sintiendo que las noticias de George no fueran buena sobre su amiga.

-¡Encontraron a Candy! –pregunto Archie expectante.

-No precisamente pero…

-¡Pero que George! –lo interrumpió Albert impaciente –¿Que se sabe de mi pequeña?

-Uno de los detectives que contrataste averiguo que haces varios meses llego una joven rubia de ojos verdes a un hospital de la cuidad, que había sido encontrada inocente cerca del puerto, donde llegan los barcos de América.

-¿Eso significa que esa joven puede ser Candy? –dijo Archie.

-¡Todo indica que es ella!

-¡Hay que ir a ese hospital y averiguar si Candy estuvo ahí o no! –añadió Albert.

-No es necesario William, el detective se está encargando de eso. Solo hay que tener paciencia y esperar.

p-p-p-p

Cuando Charlotte llego a su residencia, se encontró con su padre que la estaba en el salón principal, sentado en un alto sillón fumando una pipa, mientras leía el periódico concentradamente.

-Hola papa –lo saludo Charlotte caminando hasta él.

-¿Volviste pronto de casa de William? –pregunto sin dejar de mirar el periódico.

-Estaba un poco ocupado. Además llego un familiar de Chicago, por la desaparición de la protegida de William.

-Te cuido con tu novio le está prestando mucha atención a esa muchacha.

La joven lo miro levantando la ceja.

-¿Que tratas de decirme papa? –pregunto directamente.

El señor cerro el periódico, para hablar mejor con su hija.

-Que es mejor que esa joven nunca aparezca o corres el riesgo que te quedes sin novio.

-!Papa como puedes decir eso! William está muy angustiado, Candy significa mucho para él.

-Eres demasiado ingenua Charlotte –la miro con una sonrisa irónica –Yo no me creo que la relación de tu novio con la tal Candy sea una simple amistad. Estoy seguro que ellos tuvieron un romance, o sino porque ella vino a buscarlo a Escocia.

Charlotte camino hasta a uno de los sillones del salón donde se sentó, desconcerata con las palabras de su padre que no dejaba de tener razón. La relación de William con Candy era un poco extraña, él era como su padre porque le había adoptado, pero también su mejor amigo y hasta su primer amor. Pero su novio le conto nunca le hablo que había estado enamorada de ella ¿Acaso se lo había ocultado para no lastimarla…?

-Papa no sé qué decirte…me siento muy confundida.

-Querida hija –dijo el señor Spencer levantándose del sillón –¡Tiene que presionar a William para que se comprometan lo antes posible!

-¡Papa yo no pudo hacer eso! –exclamo Charlotte molesta por la sugerencia de su padre.

-Claro que puedes. Ya llevan un par de meses de noviazgo lo más normal es que tú y William se comprometan para casarse.

-¡Por favor papa, ya te advertí que no te metas en mi relación con mi novio! –dijo levantándose del sillón –¡No voy hacer nada de lo que me pides!

Charlotte muy molesta por la actitud de su padre salió rápidamente del salón.

-Por supuesto que te casaras con William Andrey, de eso me encargare yo- confirmo el señor Spencer con una sonrisa ironica y malefica.

Continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 9**

Candy no sabía exactamente cuándo había llegado a Escocia. Pero presentía que había sido hace varios meses. Su memoria seguía en blanco sin poder recordar nada, pero ya no se angustiaba como al principio, trataba de seguir con su vida en casa de la enfermera que la había ayudado, ya que después de que Peter le pidió disculpa por su mala actitud con ella, Candy regreso a vivir en casa de blanca, que se trasformado en una madre para ella. Por otro lado poco a poco se estaba ganando la confianza de Peter, que se estaba convirtiendo en un buen amigo.

Esa tarde todos se reunieron para celebrar el cumpleaños Blanca. Sentados en sencillo comedor, difruntado de un rico pastel y otras exquisiteces.

-¡Esta delicioso el pastel! –exclamo Blanca saboreándolo.

-Camelia lo compro en una pastelería–dijo Peter.

-Gracias pero no debiste molestarte Camelia.

-¡Es mi regalo de cumpleaños!–dijo Candy tomando un poco de jugo de naranja.

-Y yo tengo otro regalo mama -añadió Peter pasándole unos boletos.

-¿Qué es esto? –pregunto Blanca mirándolos.

-Son entradas para ir a la opera esta noche. Yo sé qué te gusta mucho

-Pero Peter, no debiste gastar tu dinero en esos boletos, deben ser muy caros.

-No pienses en eso mama. Solo dime que iras conmigo a la opera…

-Me encantaría acompañarte, pero hoy tengo turno en el hospital –confeso Blanca sintiéndose un poco apenada con su hijo.

-¡Que lastima! Debí preguntarte sobre tus horarios en el hospital, antes de comprar los boletos –dijo Peter con decepción -Voy a tener que devolverlos.

Blanca le echo una mirada a Candy, que estaba concentrada probando su paste.

-Pero si yo no pudo asistir. Puedes llevar a Camelia, le ara muy bien distraerse un poco.

-¡A mí! –exclamo Candy sorprendida.

-Si es una buena idea –dijo Peter – ¿Camelia vendrías conmigo a la opera?

Candy se quedo en silencio, sin saber que responder...

-Acepata Camelia, estoy segura que la opera te va a encantar -añadio Blanca.

-Esta bien, ire con Peter a la opera –contesto Candy con entusiasmó.

p-p-p-p

En la mansión Andrey. Albert se encontraba en su habitación acomodándose una fina corbata de seda frente al espejo, mientas lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en Candy. Preguntándose donde estaría su pequeña. Quería creer que ella se encontraba bien en algún lugar, siempre ha sido una chica valiente, que ha enfrentado muchas dificultades, saliendo airosa. Esperaba que esta vez también fuera así y que el día menos pensado Candy apareciera sana y salva, para abrazarla, pedirle que lo perdonara por haberse marchado en la manera en que lo hiso y sobre todo prometerle que nunca más la iba dejar sola, porque aunque ahora él tenía una novia, su pequeña seguiría siendo parte de su vida.

Termino de acomodarse la corbata y bajo rápidamente al salón principal de la mansión, donde se encontraba Archie, Annie y George que estaba practicando sentado en unos altos sillones.

-¿George hablaste con el detective? –pregunto Albert al llegar hasta ellos.

-Si pero…

-¿Que paso ahora?

-Es que la joven que estubo en el hospital no era Candy –respondió George viendo la cara de decepción de Albert –Era una chica parecida a ella.

-¡No pude ser estamos como al principio! –exclamó Albert tomándose la cabeza.

-Cálmate tío –dijo Archie –No hay que rendirse, tenemos que seguir buscando a Candy.

George se levantó del sillón.

-Archie tiene razón no te desesperes William –dijo tomándolole el hombro –Nunca hay que perder las esperanza de que tu pequeña aparezca.

-Yo presiento que Candy pronto aparecerá –añadió Annie.

-Tienen razon...Aunque me pase el resto de mi vida buscando a Candy lo voy hacer –dijo Albert desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Mejor ve con tu novia a la ópera, eso te ayudara a distraerte un poco –le sugirió George.

-Lo hago por Charlotte, porque yo no tengo ganas de nada…-admitió Albert dando un pesado suspiro.

p-p-p-p

Lo que Albert no se imaginaba, era que el padre de su novia el señor Spencer, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para que el no encontrara a su protegida.

Sentado en un amplio escritorio, en su biblioteca el señor Spencer se encontraba hablando secretamente, con uno de los detectives privado que Albert había contratado, aprovechando que su hija no estaba en la residencia.

-Aquí tiene la cantidad acordada –le dijo el señor Spencer pasándole una importante suma de dinero al detective.

-Gracias…Le dije que no le iba a fallar –dijo el hombre con satisfacción, guardando el dinero en una maleta –El señor Andrey ya está avisando de que la joven del hospital no era su protegida Candy White.

-Perfecto… ¿Pero me gustaría saber, dónde se encuentra esa muchacha? –pregunto el señor Spencer con interés.

-Está viviendo en casa de una enfermera, que conoció en el hospital.

-Pero no entiendo… ¿Por qué no ha buscado a William, en todo este tiempo?

-La pobre muchacha perdió la memoria, con el accidente que tuvo, por culpa de un asaltante. Me lo dijo el mismo médico que la atendió.

El señor Spencer prendió su pipa con satisfacción.

-Ahora comprendo todo –sonrió –Eso significa que a mi futuro yerno le será muy difícil encontrar a su protegida.

-Bueno…Si ella no recupera la memoria –repuso el detective.

-Esperemos que eso no suceda.

-Pero que pasaria si eso llegara a ocurrir.

El señor Spencer fruncio el ceño.

-Tendria que tomar otras medidas -admitio con una voz fria -No voy a permitir que la tal Candy, arruines mis eso tengo que casar a mi hija con William Andrey lo antes posible.

-Espero que todo le salga bien -dijo el detective parándose de la silla.

-Asi sera...Yo siempre consigo lo que quiero.

-Bueno ya debo irme – se despidio el detective dandole la mano–Adiós señor Spencer.

-Adiós y espero que cumpla nuestro trato.

-Así será señor Spencer…

p-p-p-p

Candy y Peter llegaron al teatro minutos antes de que empezara la opera. Ella vestía un fino vestido de color azul que Blanca le había prestado, y el un traje de color negro que le sentaba muy bien. Ambos se quedaron esperando en el lobby del teatro, esperando que comenzará la opera mientras practicaban alegremente.

-¡Es muy bello este teatro! –comento Candy mirando a su alrededor, la elegante arquitectura del lugar.

-Es el teatro más grande de Escocia, aquí se presentan los mejor espectáculos.

-¡Que lastima que tu madre no pudo venir!

-Pero ella está feliz, que tú estés aquí en su lugar –dijo Peter con una sonrisa.

-Lo se ella es una mujer muy buena que…

En ese momento los ojos de Candy se quedaron pegados en una pareja que entraba al teatro, sintiendo algo muy fuerte en su corazón.

-Ese hombre –murmuro Candy al ver la figura de Albert que llegaba del brazo de su novia.

-¿Que te sucede Camelia? –preguntó Peter al ver el rostro pálido de Candy.

-Ese hombre rubio, que esta con la joven de vestido verde yo lo conozco –confeso Candy sintiendo un fuerte mareo.

-¿Estas segura…?

-Creo que si…pero no pudo recordarlo.

Peter se quedó mirando a la pareja llevándose la sorpresa de su vida.

-¡No pude ser es Charlotte! –exclamo Peter sintiendo un dolor en su corazón –¡Es mejor que nos vallamos de aquí!

Peter tomo la mano de Candy, y la saco por otra salida del teatro, lo que menos quería era encontrarse con la mujer que le había causado tanto dolor, al dejarlo por no tener dinero. Sin embargo Candy quería quedarse necesitaba ver nuevamente aquel hombre rubio que le pareció tan familiar.

-¡Por favor Peter volvamos al teatro! –le pidió Candy mientras el joven la tironeaba por una solitaria calle de Escocia.

-No podemos volver Camelia –contesto Peter con voz seca.

-¿Por qué…?

-¡No voy a decírtelo!

Candy como pudo se soltó de él.

-¡Tendrás que hacerlo o regresare sola al teatro! ¡Necesitó volver a ver a ese hombre! –grito Candy sintiendo una angustia en su corazón.

-¡Está bien te lo contare todo! –dijo Peter para que se calmara.

Continuara…

* * *

**Blackcat2010 - Patty A - Sofía.**

**Gracias por sus cometarios, siempre los estoy leyendo, son muy amorosas. Y no se preocupen pronto Candy y Albert se volverán a rencontrar…**


	10. Chapter 10

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 10**

La noche estaba muy fría, así que Peter, llevo a Candy a un pequeño restorán donde estarían más a gusto y tomarían una rica taza de café, para calmar un poco el frio.

-Así que esa joven fue tu novia –dijo Candy recordando la foto que había visto en casa de Blanca.

-Si no te imaginas cuanto la ame. Pero ella solo jugo con mis sentimientos. Cuando le pedí que nos casáramos me dejo, se fue a Londres sin decirme nada. Desesperado fui a su casa hablar con su padre, pero este me echo con sus sirvientes, diciéndome que Charlotte no se casaría conmigo, por que yo jamás nunca iba poder darle las comodidades a la que ella estaba acostumbrada.

-Debiste haber sufrido mucho ¿verdad?

-¡Sí! –respondió tomando un sorbo de café –¡Pero eso ya es parte del pasado!

-Sin embargo la sigue amando.

-¡Claro que no! –exclamo Peter un poco alterado –¡Lo único que siento por Charlotte es odio! Ya te abras dado cuenta que iba muy feliz al lado de ese hombre rubio. Debe ser un millonario que podrá darle todo lo que yo no pude.

Candy se quedó pensativa probando un poco de café. Ese hombre no podía sacárselo de la cabeza quien podría ser…por qué sentía que lo conocía de alguna parte…¿Quien era realmente? ¿Donde podría volver a verlo?

-Es mejor que regresemos a la casa –le sugirió Candy.

-Camelia quería pedirte, que no le cuentes nada a mi madre, de lo que paso esta noche.

-No te preocupes no le diré nada.

-Gracias Camelia –sonrió Peter tomándole la mano.

-De nada para eso están las amigos.

-Me alegra saber que me consideras tu amigo, después de lo que te hize.

-Peter eso ya paso… Ahora me has demostrado que eres una buena persona, en la que puedo confiar.

-Yo también me he dado cuenta, que eres una joven de buenos sentimientos, alegre y con una gran fuerza interior, aparte de lo hermosa que eres –le dijo Peter mirándola directamente a los ojos, provocando que Candy se pusiera un poco nerviosa.

-Gracias por tus elogios. Pero ya es hora de irnos.

-Si vámonos.

De regreso a la casa Candy subió a su habitación. Se saco el vestido que llevaba puesto, se coloco su camison blanco y se metio en la cama, sin dejar de pensar en el hombre que había visto en el teatro. Por que sentia que el era alguien cercano, apesar que lo podia recordaba. Tenía que encontrar la manera en volver a verlo pero donde…donde...

-p-p-p-p

Albert después de la ópera, llevo a su novia a cenar a un lujoso restaurant. Sin embargo él estaba ausente, no dejaba de pensar en Candy. Enterarse de que ella no era la joven del hospital, lo habia dejado mas afectado de lo que estaba, pensando que cada dia que pasaba le seria muy dificil encontrar a su pequeña...

-¿William que piensas pedir para cenar? -le pregunto Charlotte interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Albert.

-Algo ligero...No tengo mucha hambre -contesto el tomando la carta para ver el menu.

Charlotte se quedo mirandolo, dandose cuenta que su novio estaba en otro lugar. Pero algo debia hacer para sacarlo de ese transe.

-¿Que te parecio la opera que presenciamos?–cometo Charlotte acomodándose la servilleta en sus piernas.

-Estubo muy bonita –contesto Albert ausente.

-William te veo muy mal por la desaparición de Candy.

-Lo estoy –la miro serio –No sé qué voy hacer sin mi pequeña no aparece.

Charlotte sintió un fuerte temor en su corazón al ver el rostro de angustia de su novio. Acaso su padre tenía razón y entre él y Candy tuvieron una relación amorosa que le estaba ocultando.

-Mi amor quiero me que digas la verdad ¿Tú estás enamorado de Candy? –le pregunto Charlotte directamente.

Albert se puso pálido, sin saber que responderle a su novia, porque lo que menos quería era lastimas su corazón. Sin embargo debía ser sincero con ella y confesarle toda la verdad.

-Lo estuve Charlotte, yo me enamora de mi protegida –confeso Albert viendo el rostro descompuesto de su novia.

-¿Y ella también se enamoró de ti?

-No Candy siempre me quiso como su protector. Ella al único hombre que amado es a Terry, un novio que tuvo en su adolescencia.

-¿Por qué me lo ocultaste? –pregunto Charlotte sitiándose muy mal por la actitud de su novio.

Albert tomo un sorbo de vino antes de responder.

-No quería lastimarte–le tomo la mano –Y que pensaras que Candy se podía interponer en nuestra relación.

-¡Debiste ser sincero conmigo! –le reclamo Charlotte indignada.

-¡Lo siento pero…!

-¡William no yo soy tonta! –lo interrumpió alzando la voz –¡Tú sigues enamorado de Candy y por eso me lo ocultaste!

-¡Charlotte por favor…!

-¡Es mejor que me valla no quiero seguir hablando de esto!

Charlotte se levantó de la mesa y se fue rápidamente con el corazón, triste y decepcionado por el engaño de su novio. Esta vez su padre estaba en lo cierto, William amaba a su protegida. Pero que pasaría ahora con su relación, estaría dispuesta a seguir con William a pesar de saber que amaba a otra mujer.

p-p-p-p

Albert al llegar a su mansión lleno de con función. Antes de irse a su habitación se quedó en el salón, tomando una copa de wiski. Necesitaba tranquilizarse y pensar en mejor en la discusión que tuvo con su novia. Ella tenía toda la razón en molestarse con él, no le había contado todo respecto a Candy, porque en el fondo de su corazón la seguía amando.

Camino hasta la chismea, donde se sentó en la alfombra, para sentir el calor del escaso fuego que quedaba. Se sentía muy afectado por haberle causado daño a Charlotte, ella era joven buena y sincera que no merecía lo que le estaba haciendo. Pero por otro lado su pequeña estaba perdida, sin saber por qué había venido a buscarlo. Acaso Candy estaba…No era mejor no pensar en cosas que no existían, sabía perfectamente que Candy nunca lo iba querer como a un hombre. Ahora él estaba con Charlotte y debía hacer todo lo posible para no perderla...

A la mañana siguente Albert apenas se levanto fue a la residencia de su novia. Necesitaba vela y arreglar las cosas con ella. Pero el señor no le permitió verla antes de que hablara con el primero en la biblioteca para que nadie los interrumpiera.

-¡No me gustó nada lo que paso anoche con mi hija! –exclamo el señor sentado en un alto sillón.

-¡Lo siento mucho yo no quise…!

-¡Pero lo hisiste! –lo interrumpió –Charlotte llego muy afectada, se pasó toda la noche llorando por que le ocultaste que estabas enamorado de tu protegida.

-Yo sé que hice mal –admitio Albert sinceramente –Pero por eso estoy aquí, para tratar de reparar mi error.

El señor Spencer lo miro levantando la ceja.

-¿Eso significa que piensa seguir la relación con mi hija? –pregunto interesado.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡No quisiera perder a Charlotte!

\- William si quieres seguir con mi hija, tendrá que ser en otros términos.

-¿A qué se refiere señor Spencer? –pregunto Albert.

-¡No crees que ya es tiempo de que tú y Charlotte se comprometan para casarse!

Albert debió la mirada hacia el piso, sintiéndose presionado por el padre de su novia. Quería seguir su relación con Charlotte. Sin embargo no se sentía preparado para comprometerse con ella en matrimonio.

-Bueno si pero…

-Pero que…¿No estás seguro que mi hija puede ser una buena esposa para ti? –lo presiono el señor Spencer levantándose del escritorio.

-Charlotte es una mujer extraordinaria que puede ser una buena esposa para cualquier hombre, solo que es algo que me gustaría hablarlo con ella.

-¡Por favor William! –dio unos pasos –No hay nada que hablar con Charlotte, ella lo único que desea es ser tu esposa, me lo ha dicho muchas veces. Eres tú el que está dudando de casarse con ella.

-¡No se trata de eso…!

-¡Entonces te casaras con ella! –lo interrumpió el señor Spencer con una voz más autoritaria –Por qué si no es así, es mejor que te olvides de mi hija.

-¡Está bien voy a casarme con Charlotte! –contesto Albert sientiendose presionado por las palabras de su tuturo suegro.

-¡Perfecto William! Entonces me encargare a preparar una gran fiesta, para anunciar su compromiso lo antes posible –dijo el señor Spencer con una sonrisa llena de triunfo, por haber conseguido lo que tanto quería.

p-p-p-p

A esa misma hora Candy se levantó más temprano de lo costumbre. No había dormido en toda la noche pensando en como encontrar la manera de volver a ver aquel hombre rubio que conocio en la opera, ocurriendosele una gran idea, que la ayudaria a logra su objetivo. Rapidamente bajo a desayunar, encontrándose con Peter en el comedor.

-Buenos días Camelia –la saludo el joven tomando un vaso de leche.

-Buenos días Peter –contesto Candy sentándose frente de el –¿Y tu madre?

-Llego hace una hora de su turbo. Subió a su habitación para descansar.

-¿Me imagino que pregunto cómo lo pasamos anoche en la opera?

-Si pero tuve que mentirle –dijo Peter pensativo –¿Cómo habíamos acordado?

-¿Peter necesitó pedirte un gran favor? –dijo Candy tomando una tostada con mermelada.

-Dime Camelia en que te puedo ayudar.

Candy dio un suspiro antes de responder.

-¿Quiero que me des la dirección de tu ex novia? –contesto la rubia mirando el rostro de asombro de Peter –¿Deseo hablar con ella?

-¡No comprendo! ¿Qué tienes que hablar tú con Charlotte? –pregunto desconectado.

-Es sobre el hombre que la acompañaba anoche en la opera. No pudo sacármelo de la la sensación que lo conozco de alguna parte.

-¿Está segura de lo que dices?

-¡Claro que lo estoy! Por favor Peter dame la dirección de esa joven, ella es la unica persona que me pude decir, dónde puedo encontrar a ese hombre –pidió Candy con voz de suplico.

Peter la miro con una leve sonrisa y le tomo la mano.

-Está bien Camelia. Voy a darte la dirección de Charlotte, pero no ira sola dile a mi madre que te acompañe.

-¡Gracias Peter! Yo sabía que podía contar contigo –dijo Candy emocionada.

-De nada Camelia...¿Pero que no se te ocurra decirle a Charlotte que me conoce?

-Por supuesto que no lo are...Aunque ganas no me faltan de encararla por todo el daño que te hiso.

-¡Camelia...No te conocia esa faceta! -exclamo Peter.

-Es que no me gusta que le hagan daño, a las personas que quiero.

-Valla no sabia que me quisiera...

Candy se sonrojo hasta las ojeras.

-Peter...no es lo que estas pensando...

-No te preocues es una broma -dijo Peter divertido

-Que bromista Peter...No te conocia esa faceta.

Ambos se echaron a reir.

-¿Camelia cuando piensas ir a casa de Charlotte? -pregunto Peter poniense mas serio.

-Lo are hoy mismo -respondio Candy sientiendo que estaba a punto de saber algo de su vida.

_Continuara..._

* * *

**Muchos saludos a mis queridas seguidoras de mi historia, que siempre la estan comentando, algo que le agradesco enormemente...por darse el tiempo de leerla y comentarla. Por eso hago todo lo posible de actualizara todos los dias, para que la sigan difrutando.**

**Blackcat2010 - Patty A - Sofía.**

**Me despido con mucho cariño y no nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	11. Chapter 11

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 11**

Cuando Blanca llego del hospital, Peter decidió contarle a su madre, sobre su encuentro con su ex novia, la noche de la ópera y sobre las sospecha que tenía Candy de conocer a aquel hombre que acompañaba a Charlotte. Blanca quedo intrigada con aquella historia, que no dudo en acompaña a Candy a la residencia de los Spencer.

Llegaron al atardecer en un carruaje a la inmensa residencia, rodeada por una alta reja.

-Es aquí Camelia –dijo Blanca acercándose a la reja.

-¿Crees que esa joven nos reciba? –pregunto Candy sintiendo un poco de temor.

-No lo sé…Pero instemos hablar con ella.

Blanca toco el timbre de la reja. Mientras Candy daba unos pasos de los nervios que sentía.

Minutos después apareció una de las sirvientas, mirándola a las dos con un poco de desconfianza, ya que no les parecía familiar.

-¿Que necesitan? – les pregunto seria.

-Buenas tardes buscamos a la señorita Charlotte Spencer–contesto Candy.

-¿Para qué seria?

-Necesitó hablar con ella, es algo muy importante.

-Voy a ver si puede recibirla ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-¡Camelia!

La sirvienta volvió a cerrar la reja y se fue al interior de la residencia. Donde precisamente estaba Albert y su novia brindando por su compromiso, con una copa de Champaña, después de haber tenido una larga conversación, donde todo había quedado aclarado entre ellos. Sin embargo ninguno de los dos se sentía feliz. Charlotte sabía que Albert se estaba comprometido con ella solo por la presión de su padre, ya durante la conversación que existió entre ellos, ella había estado escuchando detrás de la puerta. En ese momento quiso desenmascarar a su padre de una vez, pero se contuvo, por que no deseaba perder a Albert como en el pasado perdio a su ex novio Peter Adamas.

Albert por otro lado, no dejaba de pensar si estaba haciendo lo correcto, al querer casarse con Charlotte si en el fondo de su corazón seguia amando a Candy.

El padre de Charlotte se sentia triunfante, por fin habia conseguido lo que tanto queria. Sentado en su alto sillón, con una copa de chamaña en la mano, estaba difrutando de aquel momento, su hija se casaria con William Andrey, el hombre que le resolveria todo sus problemas financieros. Pero estaba conciente que debía apresurar esa boda, antes de que la protegida de Albert se le ocurriera aparecer, no podía correr el riesgo de que Candy le arruinara sus plenes.

-Tienen que pensar en la fecha para la boda –dijo el señor Spencer tomando un sorbo de champaña –Pretendo que la próxima semana realicemos la fiesta de compromiso.

-¡Pero papá es muy pronto, para organizar una fiesta!–exclamo Charlotte, que estaba sentada al lado de Albert, en un largo sofá de color marrón.

-¡No te preocupes por eso, yo me encargare de todo!

-¿Tu qué piensas William? –le pregunto Charlotte a su novio, que estaba como ausente.

-Bueno está bien…

En ese instante apareció la sirvienta.

-Señorita Charlotte. Haya fuera la busca una señorita llamada Camelia.

-¡Camelia! –repitió Charlotte extrañada, por que no recordaba conocer a alguien con ese nombre.

-¿Dice que desea hablar con usted?

-Lo siento pero no conozco a ninguna Camelia ¿Estas segura que desea hablar conmigo?

-Si me dijo que era algo muy importante.

-¡Dile a esa joven que se valla! –interrumpió el señor Spencer.

-Pero papá voy a preguntarle que desea–dijo Charlotte parándose del sofa.

-¿Pero si has dicho que no la conoces?

-Si pero…

-Si lo desea mi amor, puedo ir a ver que quiere esa joven –le sugirió Albert con amabilidad.

-No te molestes William. No debe ser nada importante –intervino el señor Spencer con fastidio–Mery dígale a esa joven que mi hija no puede recibirla.

-Sí señor Spencer.

La sirvienta salió de muévame de la residencia, para darle la respuesta a Candy.

-Lo siento… Pero la señorita Charlotte no pude recibirla –dijo la sirvienta.

-¡No pude ser! –exclamo Candy con decepción.

-¿Por qué no puede resivir a Camelia?–pregunto Blanca con molestia.

-Está ocupada con su novio y su padre.

-¡Su novio! –repitió Candy con los ojos iluminados.

-¡Si el señor William Andrey!

Candy se tomo la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte mareo, al escuchar el nombre de Albert.

-¿Camelia que te pasa? –pregunto Blanca tomándola del brazo.

-¡Me siento muy maridada!

-Es mejor que no vallamos de aquí.

-Las puedo ayudar en algo –le pregunto la sirvienta al ver el estado de Candy.

-No gracias ya no retiramos –respondió Blanca.

Blanca como pudo guio a Candy hasta el carruaje, donde ambas se marcháron de la residencia de los Spencer.

p-p-p-p

Esa noche Candy se la paso con mucha fiebre y no dejaba de delirar, apareciendo en su memoria miles de recuerdos, que abrumaban su cabeza. Así paso varios días al cuidado de Blanca, que estaba preocupada por su estado. Hasta que una mañana Candy despertó más recuerda encontrándose con la figura de la madre de Peter, que le estaba colocando un paño húmedo en la frente.

-¿Que me paso? –pregunto Candy un poco aturdida.

-Tuviste enferma, con mucha fiebre –contesto Blanca.

-¿Donde me encuentro?

-Estas en mi casa Camelia -respondio Blanca.

Candy miro a su alrededor, sientiendo algo muy fuerte en su corazon.

-¡Tengo que ir a buscar a Albert! –exclamo sobresaltada.

Blanca se sentó al lado de la cama, mirándola sorprendida.

-¿Pero quién es Albert? –le pregunto.

-¡Albert es el hombre que vine a buscar a Escocia!

-¡Camelia has recuperado la memoria! –exclamo Blanca emocionada.

-Si…puedo recordarlo todo–dijo la rubia con los ojos iluminados.

-¡Que alegría saberlo! Entonces me podrás decir tu nombre.

-Claro…Me llamo Candy White y soy enfermera como usted.

-No puedo creerlo Candy, que coincidencia.

-Es un gran alivio para mi corazón, poder recordar mi vida y a las personas que quiero –dijo Candy emocionada.

-Tenemos que localizar a ese joven, para que venga a buscarte.

Candy se quedó ausente sintiendo un dolor en su corazon, al recordar que su príncipe de la colina tenia novia. Una joven bella y de buena familia la mujer,la ideal para un Andrey. Que sentido tenia ahora que ella apareciera en su vida, para decirle que lo amaba, si él estaba al lado de otra mujer.

-No… Es mejor que él no se entere, de que vine a buscarlo.

-¿Por qué dices eso Candy?

-Es una larga historia que tendré que contarle, para que pueda comprender mi decisión –dijo Candy con los ojos lleno de lagrimas por tener que renunciar nuevamente al amor.

p-p-p-p

Albert se encontraba sentado en la biblioteca. Se sentía muy extraño, aun no podía asimilar que pronto se casaría con Charlotte. Sabía que era una mujer buena que estaba dispuesta hacerlo feliz, sin embargo él no estaba seguro que poder hacerla feliz a ella. Su corazón seguirá pensando en Candy, tanto por que ansiaba encontrarla, pero también porque la seguía amando con todas sus fuerzas. Pero que más podía hacer, si aunque su pequeña apareciera ella siempre lo seguiria queriendo como su protector o amigo, y por otro lado ya había empeñado su palabra al señor Spencer de casarse con su hija y pasara lo que pasara debía cumplirla.

George entro en ese momento a la biblioteca, con unos documentos en la mano, para que Albert los revisara. Aunque George de inmediato al ver el rostro del Albert, se dio cuenta que no estaba para trabajar, sino para que alguien lo escuchara de todo lo que le estaba pasando.

-William aqui te traje los documentos que me pediste -le dijo George dejandole los papeles encima del escritorio.

-Gracias...¿George se ha sabido algo de Candy? –pregunto Albert.

-No…pero ya no te atormentes con eso, la señorita Candy aparecerá pronto.

-¡Ya estoy cansado de escuchar siempre lo mismo! –grito Albert tirando unos papales que tenía en sus manos.

George lo miro sorprendido, ya que era la primera vez que veía a Albert actuando de esa manera.

-¡Tranquilízate por favor! -le pidió George.

-Lo siento... Es que ya no guanto mas, casa día que pasa tengo la sensación que nunca volveré a ver a mi pequeña.

-Te entiendo por lo que estás pasando –dijo George sentándose en un alto sillón –Yo mejor que nadie se cuánto quieres a la señorita Candy. Pero con desespérate no conseguirás nada.

Albert le levanto del escritorio, pasándose la mano por la cabeza.

-Lo se…Pero no es solo lo de Candy lo que me tiene mal, sino también mi matrimonio con Charlotte.

-No quieres casarte con ella ¿verdad?

-Me siento muy confundido –dijo Albert colocándose al lado de la ventana de la biblioteca.

-No debiste apresurar las cosas con tu novia, si no estabas seguro. Aun estas a tiempo de terminar con ese compromiso.

-No puedo hacer eso...Le empeñe mi palabra al padre de Charlotte. Ademas quien mejor que ella para convertirse en mi esposa.

-Pero no la amas William. Sigues enamorada de la señorita Candy.

Albert fruncio en ceño con las palabras de George.

-Tienes razón pero ya no pudo hacer nada. No voy a lastimar el corazón de Charlotte. Mañana me comprometeré con ella.

p-p-p-p

Candy había tomado la decisión de regresar a Chicago sin que Albert se enterara que ella había ido buscarlo. Durante el almuerzo Candy se lo comunicó a la Blanca y su hijo Peter que se marcharía lo antes posible.

-¿Pero Candy está segura de no a ver a tu amigo antes de regresar a América? –pregunto Blanca que estaba sentada en la cabecera de la mesa.

-Pero no has pensado que a esta altura ya le debe saber que veniste a Esocia a buscarlo...

-Si lo he pensado...Por eso antes de irme le enviare una carta, contandole que estoy bien.

-Estas segura de lo que piensas hacer.

-Si es mejor que me valla sin verlo, si lo hago voy a terminar confensandole sobre mis sentimientos–contesto Candy con tristeza.

-¿Y tú no quieres que se entere que está enamorada de el ?–dijo Peter echándole vino a u copa.

-No quiero interponerme en su relación con su novia.

-¡Eres una tonta yo que tú me quedaría y lucharía por el hombre que amas!

Blanca y Candy se miraron en ese momento.

-Pero Albert y esa joven están lo único que quiero es qu Albert sea feliz, aunque sea al lado de otra mujer.

-Por lo mimo Candy. Yo no estaría tan seguro de que Charlotte pueda hacer feliz a tu amigo –admitió Peter con seguridad.

-¿Lo dices por lo que te hiso a ti? –pregunto Blanca sabiendo todo lo que había sufrido su hijo por esa joven.

Peter tomo un sorbo de vino antes de responder.

-¡Si mama! No creo que Charlotte este enamorada de William Andrey, lo único que desea de él es su dinero.

Candy sintió un dolor en su corazón, ella no podía permitir que su príncipe de la colina estuviera con una mujer que solo quería su dinero. Algo tenía que hacer y averiguar cuáles eran las reales intenciones de Charlotte.

-¿Estás seguro Peter de lo que estás diciendo? –le pregunto Candy.

-¡Lo estoy Candy!

-Entonces no pienso irme a Chicago hasta saber las verdaderas intenciones de Charlotte.

-¿Iras a ver a tu amigo? –pregunto Blanca.

-Si mañana me presentare en la mansion Andrey...

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola a mis queridas seguidoras y gracias nuevamente por sus comentarios.  
**

**Blackcat2010 - Patty A - Sofía.**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...que estara muy emocionante.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 12**

La mansión Andrey se vestía de fiesta. Pasada las ocho de la noche, comenzaron a llegar los invitados que participarían del compromiso de William Andrey y la señorita Charlotte Spencer, un gran acontecimiento para el mundo social de Escocía y Londres.

Albert que vestía un elegante frac negro, se encontraba recibiendo a los invitados, mientras esperaba a su futura esposa que aún no había llegado.

Por otro lado Annie se estaba terminado de arreglar en su habitación frente a un tocador, no dejaba de pensar en su amiga Candy, y recordando el día que le confesó que estaba enamorada de Albert, pero él no lo sabía y ahora estaba a punto de comprometerse en matrimonio con otra mujer.

-¡Archie ya no aguanto más tengo que contarle todo a Albert¡ –exclamo Annie parándose del tocador.

Archie que estaba colocando una chaqueta de color gris, se pudo pálido con las palabras de su esposa.

-¿Mi amor no puedes hacer algo así?

-¡Claro que puedo…! Albert debe de saber que Candy vino a buscarlo porque está enamorada de él.

Archie camino hasta ella.

-Annie pero si habíamos acordado, que no le diríamos nada –le recordó –Además ahora no es el momento.

-Entiende Archie no podemos permitir que Albert se comprometa con otra mujer, sin saber que Candy lo ama.

Archie negó con la cabeza.

-Annie…No podemos arruinarle a mi tío su compromiso. A lo mejor nosotros nos equivocamos y él nunca estuvo enamorado de Candy.

-¡De todos modos yo tengo que hablar con él¡

Annie que vestía un fino vestido color marfil, salió rápidamente de la habitación, ministras que Archie la seguía para detenerla y que no cometiera una locura. Pero cuando ambos llegaron al salón que estaba repleto de invitados, se dieron cuenta que Charlotte había llegado del brazo de su padre, impidiendo la intención de Annie.

-¡Charlotte te ves muy hermosa¡ –le dijo Albert dándole un beso en los labios.

Ella vestía un elegante vestido largo color burdeos, llevaba el cabello recogido con un alto moño y tenía un poco de maquillaje en rostro, que realzaba su belleza.

-¡Gracias mi amor¡

-Veo que ya han llegado todos los invitados –comentó el señor Spencer, mirando a su alrededor.

-Así es señor Spencer –contesto Albert.

-¿William no crees que deberías de anunciar el compromiso con mi hija de una vez? –le sugirió el señor Spencer en tono de presión.

-Por supuesto. Lo are ahora mismo.

Albert le tomo la mano y llevo a Charlotte hasta el centro del salón, donde pidió la palabra.

Los invitados se agruparon entre ellos Annie, Archie y el señor Spencer para escuchar al patriarca de los Andrey.

-Damas y caballeros –dijo Albert en voz alta –Les gradezco que hayan aceptado mi invitación, para comunicarles que en los próximos meses voy a casarme con la señorita Charlotte Spencer….

En ese momento Candy apareció en el salón, dándose cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasado, sintiendo que había llegado demasiado tarde a los brazos de su príncipe de la colina.

Albert al ver el rostro de su pequeña, sintió que su corazón iba estallar de emoción, por fin Candy aparecía su protegida, amiga y la mujer que seguía amando con toda su alma. Dejo a su novia de lado y corrió hasta Candy, donde la abrazo con todas sus fuerzas, mientras sus lágrimas caían por su mejilla.

-¡Mi pequeña no puedo creer que estés aquí¡ –le dijo acariciándole el cabello.

Annie y Archie se morían por abrazar a su amiga, pero se contuvieron para no romper el emocionante momento que había entre ellos.

Por otro lado el señor Spencer estaba rojo de la rabia, no podía creer que la protegida de su futuro yerno apareciera tan pronto.

-¡Albert que alegría de verte, después de tanto tiempo¡ –dijo Candy al borde de las lágrimas, tenían tantas cosas que decirle pero ya nada tenía sentido.

-¿Candy donde estuviste todo este tiempo? –le pregunto Albert rompiendo el abrazo–¡No te imaginas cuanto te he buscado!

-Es una larga historia –sonrió Candy –Pero creo que ahora no es el momento de contártela.

Albert volteo su cuerpo mirando a su novia.

-Tienes razón…

Albert tomo del brazo a Candy y la llevo hasta donde estaba Charlotte, muy desconcertada lo que estaba pasado.

-Charlotte ella es Candy White mi protegida –se la presento Albert.

Ambas se miraron, con una especie de desconfianza.

-Es un gusto conocerte Candy –la saludo Charlotte con cortesía.

-Lo mismo digo señorita–contesto Candy muy incómoda con la situación.

-Me alegra que hayas aparecido, mi novio estaba muy preocupado por ti –dijo Charlotte tomando del brazo a Albert.

Candy sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro, al ver al hombre que amaba con otra mujer.

-No quise causarle problemas a Albert. Ya se enterar de lo que realmente me sucedió.

-¡Pequeña…lo importante es que estas aquí sana y salva!

Candy y Albert se miraron en ese instante, como si el tiempo se hubiera de tenido, ambos se amaban profundamente, sin embargo ninguno de los se atrevía a demostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos. Candy sabía que había perdido a su príncipe de la colina para siempre y él estaba atrapado a casarse con otra una mujer.

Annie y Archie llegaron en ese momento, donde ambos abrazaron a la rubia, con mucha emoción.

-¡Amiga yo sabía que volverías pronto! –exclamo Annie.

-¿Pero usted que hacen aquí? –les pregunto Candy sorprendida de verlos.

-Vinimos a buscarte, ya que después que te fuiste no volvimos a saber noticia tuya –contesto Archie – ¿Que paso contigo Candy?

-Ya les contare…

-Amiga por que no vamos a un lugar más tranquilo, para que practíquenos –le sugirió Annie.

-Si vamos.

-Pequeña…Tenemos mucho que practicar–le dijo Albert.

-Lo aremos mañana. Tú tienes que estar con tu novia –contesto Candy echándole una mirada a Charlotte, que provocó que esta se sintiera incomoda.

Annie se llevó a Candy a su habitación, donde se sentaron encima de la cama a practicar. Candy le conto todo lo que había vivido cuando llego a Escocia, provocando que Annie se quedara con la boca hubieras, por lo que había pasado su amiga de la infancia.

-¡No puedo creerlo que hubieras perdido la memoria¡ –exclamo Annie.

-¡Fue terrible no poder recordar nada de mi vida! Por suerte conocí a una enfermera que me ofreció su casa y su protección. Es una mujer maravillosa que siempre le estaré agradecida de todo lo que hiso por mí.

-¿Candy ahora que estas de regreso, piensa contarle a Albert que viniste a Escocia porque estas enamora de él?–le pregunto Annie viendo el rostro de tristeza de su amiga.

La rubia se paró de la cama y dio unos pasos por la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Albert nunca debe saber que lo amo!

-¿Por qué Candy…? Después de todo lo que viviste, para rencontrarte con él.

-Albert va a casarse con otra mujer, qué sentido tendría hablarle de mis verdaderos sentimientos hacia él –dijo Candy con decepción –Lo único que tengo que averiguar si la novia de Albert lo ama sinceramente.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –le pregunto Annie confundida con las palabras de su amiga.

-Por qué tengo mis razones…-dijo Candy volviendo a sentarse al lado de su amiga – ¿Annie como es Charlotte Spencer?

-Bueno…No sabría decirte, porque apenas la he tratado. Pero se ve una buena persona.

-¡Ojala sea así, por que no ha permitir que ella lo lastime como hiso con Peter!

-¿Candy no entiendo nada, de lo que estás hablando?

-No te preocupes voy a contártelo todo…

p-p-p-p

El señor Spencer de regreso a su residencia junto a Charlotte se preparó una copa de wisky para cálame la rabia que sentía, ya que estaba temiendo que el matrimonio de su hija no se llegaba a realizar, ahora que la protegida de Albert había aparecido.

-¡Como se le ocurrió aparecer a esa chiquilla, el día de tu compromiso! –exclamo él tomando un sorbo de wisky.

-Fue lo mejor papa, ahora Albert solo pensara en nuestra boda –dijo Charlotte sentándose en uno de los sillones del salón.

-¡Por favor hija, no seas estúpida! No te das cuenta que ahora que esa chiquilla apareció, Albert puede terminar su compromiso contigo.

-¡El no aria algo así, es un hombre serio que siempre cumple su palabra!

-¡Pero él está enamorado de ella! –grito el señor Spencer –¿Acaso no diste cuenta como la abrazo…frente de todos?

Charlotte se puso pálida, recordando aquel momento.

-¡Tienes razón papa! –admitió –¡Pero yo no voy a permitir que ella me quite a William! Una vez perdí al hombre que amaba por tu culpa, esta vez no me pasara lo mismo.

-¡Valla hasta que por fin has dicho algo sensato!

El señor tomo el último sorbo de wisky y camino hasta su hija, donde se sentó a su lado.

-Charlotte, juntos tenemos que hacer lo que sea, para sacar a Candy White de la vida de William.

-Papa…no me gusta que hables de esa manera –le dijo Charlotte sintiendo temor por las palabras de su padre.

-¡No me mires con esa cara hija, no pienso matar a esa chiquilla!

Charlotte se levantó del sillón.

-No se papa a veces te encentro capaz de hacer cualquier cosa para conseguir lo que quieres…

-Por eso tienes que enfrentar a la protegida de William y obligarla a que se valla, lo antes posible de Escocia.

-¿Pero si se niega?

-Entonces tendré que tomar otros recursos –dijo el señor Spencer levantando la ceja.

p-p-p-p

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó con los rayos del sol que trapazaban la ventana de la habitación donde se había quedado. De inmediato se levantó de la cama, con camisón de seda que Annie le había prestado. Camino hasta la ventana, donde salió al balcón para apreciar el hermoso paisaje de las altas montañas escocesa, que le hicieron recordar a la colina de pony. Como extrañaba a sus dos madres la señorita Pony y la hermana María y a los niños. Deseaba tanto, regresar a Chicago para seguir con su vida, aunque sabía que Albert ya no estaría a su lado. Él era todo en su vida, su protector, amigo, compañero y su único amor y ahora tendria que resignarse a vivir sin él. Dio un fuerte suspiro y decidió entrar a la habitación, cuando se encontró con la figura de su príncipe de la colina, que acababa de entrar a la recamara.

-¡Albert! –exclamo Candy.

Él no fue capaz de decir nada, estaba paralizado admirándola, lo hermosa que veía su pequeña, vestida con el camisón de seda y el cabello suelto, que llegaba cerca de la cintura. En ese momento sintió el impulso de abrazarla, besarla y decirle cuanto la amaba, quería olvidase de su compromiso con Chalotte y conquistar el corazón de ella ahora que había aparecido.

Dio unos pasos hacia ella…pero cuando estuvo a punto de cometer aquella locura, Candy se apartó de él, caminando hasta la cama, donde tomo una bata que se colocó de inmediato.

-¡Vine a darte los buenos días pequeña! -dijo Albert tratando de controlar sus sentimientos -Annie me conto todo lo que te paso.

-Perdí la memoria, por eso no pude llegar hasta aquí –dijo Candy recordando todo lo que había vivido.

-Me imagino como debiste haberte sentido. Yo mejor que nadie sabe lo que se siente perder los recuerdos.

-Lo se…Albert. Pero ya no hablemos de cosa triste.

-Tienes razón –sonrió –Lo importante que estas aquí junto a mí, y podrás decirme ¿porque viajaste Escocia a buscarme?

Candy se puso tensa con la pregunta de Albert, no había pensado en la excusa que le daría, para no confesarle la verdad, pero algo tendria que decirle para salir del paso.

-Lo hice…por qué te extrañaba te fuiste tan repentinamente, sin ni siquiera despedirte de mí personalmente.

Albert se sintió fatal con la respuesta de su pequeña.

-¡Lo siento tanto…! ¡No debí marcharme solo dejándote una simple carta! –dijo tomándose la cabeza -Por mi culpa tuviste perdida y sin memoria.

Candy se acercó a él.

-¡No te culpes Albert…! Tú pensabas que yo iba regresar con Terry, como ibas a imaginarte que vendría a buscarte a Escocia.

-¡Si…pero estuve a punto de perderte, para siempre! –la tomo por la cintura –¡Y eso no lo abría podído resistir!

Candy sintió que se quedaba sin aliento, al sentir Albert tan cerca de su cuerpo. Ambos se miraron intensamente mezclándose el color de sus ojos en uno solo. Ya no aguantaban más Candy quería confesarle que todo el amor que sentía por él y Albert que era la única mujer que realmente amaba y con la que siempre soñó compartir el resto de su vida…

Continuara…

* * *

**Saludos a mis queridas seguidoras, que nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles por sus comentarios, ya que soy novata en esto y nos esperaba que mi historia tubiera una buena acogida.  
**

**Blackcat2010 -Patty A -Sofía -Q-Josie  
**

**Se que algunas de ustedes me han cometado, sobre la personalidad de Albert por comproterse con Charlotte y dejarse manipular por el padre de ella, si estaba enamorado de Candy. Lo hise para darle un conflicto a la historia, ademas que Albert pensaba que Candy nunca lo iba querer como hombre, y que tal vez si el fijaba en otra mujer podria olvidarse de ella.**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo para cada una de ustedes. Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 13**

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió aquel, mágico momento entre Candy y Albert, que se apartaron bruscamente, como si hubiera estados a punto de cometer una locura.

-Pasen –dijo Albert, controlado sus emociones.

Una de las sirvientas entro a la habitación, con una bandeja en sus manos.

-Permiso señor Andrey, le traigo el desayuno a la señorita.

-¡Qué bueno me moría de hambre! –exclamo Candy, como si nada hubiera pasado.

La sirvienta dejo la bandeja en una mesita noche, que estaba junto a la ventana.

Candy camino hasta ella y se sentó a disfrutar de su desayuno.

-¿Va a necesitar algo más señorita? –pregunto la sirvienta.

-No gracias…-respondió Candy comiendo un poco de fruta.

-Bueno me retiro –dijo la sirvienta saliendo de la recamara.

-Pequeña te dejo para que desayunes tranquila, nos vemos más tarde –le dijo Albert –Voy a estar en la biblioteca trabajando con George.

-Ok Albert…

p-p-p-p

Dos horas después Candy bajaba al salón de la mansión, después de haber desayunado y haberse dado un rico baño. Preguntó por Annie y Archie a una de las sirvienta pero esta le dijo que ellos haba ido a la cuidad. Sin saber que hacer ya que no quería interrumpir a Albert que estaba trabajando. Decidió ir a dar un paseo por los alrededores de la mansión, que era un lugar maravilloso rodeado de árboles y plantas donde se podía respirar un exquisito olor a hierba.

Sin darse cuenta Candy camino una larga distancia llegando al cristalino lago, donde Albert siempre acostumbraba ir. Candy al ver lo hermoso que era aquel lugar, se dirigió hasta la orilla lago, donde se agacho para tocar la dulce agua.

-¡Candy White que sorpresa encontrarte aquí! –la interrumpió Charlotte que apareció repentinamente, montada en su fino caballo inglés.

La rubia volteo su cuerpo.

-Señorita Spencer Buenos días –la saludo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días. Pero llámame solo Charlotte –le pidió bajándose de su caballo, vestida con su ropa de montar y caminando hasta ella –¿Saliste a dar un paseo por estos lados ?

-Si…Albert siempre me hablo de lo maravilloso que era Escocia y veo que no se equivocó –contesto Candy con una doble intención.

-A William le encanta este lugar, aquí me pidió que fuera su novia.

Candy la miro muriéndose de los celos, pero se contuvo fingiendo una falsa sonrisa.

-No me extraña a Albert siempre le han gustado la naturaleza, los animales, disfruta de las cosas siempre de la vida. Sabías que le encanta cocinar, cuando vivimos juntos siempre lo hacía.

Charlotte sentía que Candy le estaba ganado la partida, ella conocía tantas cosas de su novio, que ya no le cabía duda que entre ellos había existido más que una simple amistad.

-Si piensa que no sabía que William me había contado que vivieron juntos. Estas muy equivocada –repuso con altives –Se perfectamente que fue cuando el tubo enésima y tú lo cuidabas como su enfermera.

-Me alegra saberlo….que Albert te haya contado, todo lo que vivimos juntos, entre nosotros existe un lazo que muy difícil de romper –le dejo claro Candy viendo el rostro descompuesto de Charlotte.

-¡Por qué no me dices de una vez, que entre ustedes éxito una relación amorosa!

Candy se quedó sorprendía ya que sabía perfectamente que entre ella y Albert nunca tuvieron nada.

-Eso no es verdad, Albert y yo siempre fuimos buenos amigos.

-¡No creo!–exclamo Charlotte alzando la voz –¡No voy a permitir que te interpongas en mi relación con William, ahora él está conmigo y nos vamos a casar!

-No tengo intenciones de hacerlo –le aclaro Candy dando un pasos – ¡A no ser que me enterara de que te vas a casar con Albert solo por su dinero!

Charlotte la miró horrorizada, por las palabras de la protegida de su novio.

-¡Como te atreves a decirme algo así! –le reclamo –A mí no me interesa el dinero de William, yo lo amo por eso voy a casarme con él.

-¡Entonces por qué dejaste a tu ex novio Peter Adams por ser pobre!

Charlotte sintió que se le helaba la sangre, como Candy sabia sobre la relación que tuvo en el pasado con Peter.

-¿No sé de qué estás hablando?

-Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, lo se de muy buena fuente –le dijo Candy disfrutando de la incomodidad de Charlotte.

-No sé qué te habrán contado. Pero yo no deje a Peter porque era pobre –aclaro Charlotte recordado que su padre había tenido la culpa de todo.

-Bueno lo que haya pasado realmente entre usted es asunto suyo. Lo único me interesa es que no le hagas daño a Albert.

Charlotte indignada con la actitud de Candy se acercó a ella y la tomo por el brazo.

-¡Candy White me estar colmando la paciencia! ¿Por que no te largas de una vez a América y nos dejas en paz?

-¡No pienso hacerlo! –la desafío Candy soltándose bruscamente de ella –Me voy aquedar todo el tiempo que quiera, al lado de mi protector.

-¡Eso lo veremos…!

Charlotte llena de furia se subió a su caballo y se fue cabalgando velozmente hacia su residencia, pensando que debía encontrar la manera de deshacerse de Candylo antes posible, antes de que le arruinara su matrimonio con Albert.

p-p-p-p

Albert al terminar de trabajar en la biblioteca con George. Se fue a ver a Candy a su habitación, pero no la encontró, bajo al salón y Annie y Archie venían llegando de la cuidad, con unos paquetes en sus manos, donde habían estado de compras.

-¿Vieron a Candy en el jardín? –le pregunto Albert.

-No…-contesto Annie –¿Pero debe estar en su habitación?

-No esta…-dijo Albert sintiendo un poco de angustia.

-Debe haber salido andar un paseo–cometo Archie –No olviden que Candy es una chica muy inquieta.

-Si puede…ser voy a buscarla –dijo Albert saliendo del salón.

Candy se encontraba caminando tranquilamente, observando el pasto verde en dirección de la mansión a pesar que estaba a punto de llover. Pensaba en la discusión que había tenido con Charlotte, eso le traería problema con Albert sin embargo esta dispuesta a enfrentarlo, y contarle todo lo que sabía de su novia. Pero eso lo aria despues de que Charlotte hablara con Albert, ya que deseaba saber cual seria la versión de ella de como había ocurrido aquella discucion.

-¡Pequeña! –la nombre Albert al verla a lo lejos.

Candy levanto su mirada, mostrándole una amplia sonrisa a su príncipe de la colina.

Albert corrió hasta ella, sintiendo algunas de gotas de lluvia que comenzaban a caer.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto la rubia.

-Te estaba buscando ¿Debiste avisarme que pensabas salir a dar un paseo?

-No quise molestarte. ¡Me encontré con tu novia!

-¡Con Charlotte!

-Si estuvimos practicando –dijo Candy recordando aquel momento tan tenso.

-¿Y se puede saber de qué estuvieron hablando? –pregunto Albert con interés.

-Mejor pregúntale a ella.

-¡Candy…! Te conozco muy bien, que me estas ocultando.

-Nada…Mejor vámonos está lloviendo.

Albert se sacó su chaqueta y se la coloco en la espalda Candy.

-No es necesario Albert -le dijo Candy mirandolo directamente a los ojos, probocando que Albert se pusiera nervioso.

-Claro que lo es...

La lluvia comenzó hacerse más intensa.

-Es mejor que busquemos un refugio, donde acogernos hasta que pase un poco la lluvia –le sugirió Albert.

-¿Pero donde aquí hay puro árboles?

-No te preocupes yo conozco un lugar.

Albert tomo la mano de Candy y corrieron hasta una vieja cabaña abandonada, que apenas se podía ver, ya qué estaba rodeada de árboles. Entraron rápidamente dándose cuenta que esta oscuro y lleno de polvo. Albert abrió una de las ventanas para que entrara un poco de luz.

-Esperemos que la lluvia pare pronto –dijo Albert mirando por la ventana.

-Ojala me está dando mucho frio–dijo Candy frotando sus brazos.

Albert camino hasta ella.

-Es por que estas toda mojada.

-Tú también lo estás –río Candy –Espero que no pesques un resfriado, ya no estoy trabajando como enfermera.

-Pequeña…siempre tan bromista –río Albert –Voy hacer un poco de fuego para que nos sequemos.

Albert se remango la camisa blanca que llevaba puesta y hiso pedazo una silla vieja que habia en el lugar, para hacer un poco de fuego. Candy no dejaba de mirarlo sintiéndose tan emocionada de estar cerca del hombre que amaba, recordando los miles de momentos que compartieron juntos.

-Pequeña acércate para que calmes el frio –le dijo Albert sentándose frente de la fogata.

Candy camino hasta él y se sentó a su lado.

Un profundo silencio hubo entre los dos. Ambos se sentían nerviosos, con aquella situación, a pesar que no era la primera vez que estaban solos en un lugar, hasta habían vivido juntos, pero cuando eso sucedió ellos eran amigos y ahora eran dos personas que amaban, con todas sus fuerza, aunque ninguno se atrevía a confesarlo.

-¿Ya te sientes mejor pequeña? –le pregunto Albert para romper el silencio.

-Si…está muy bueno el fuego –respondió Candy colocando sus manos, para sentir un poco de calor.

Albert se le quedo mirando, sintiéndose completamente cautivado por la presencia de Candy.

-¡Te ves tan hermosa con el cabello mojado! –le dijo viendo la cara de sorpresa de Candy.

-¡Albert que cosas dices…!

-¡Es verdad eres tan hermosa Candy! –Albert se acercó más a ella y le paso una de sus manos en el rostro de la rubia – ¡Aparte de lo especial que eres para mí!

Albert la trajo a su cuerpo y la beso como siempre, soñó hacerlo, olvidándose de todo…y descubriendo que los labios de Candy, eran los más dulces y tiernos que había probado en su vida. No quería dejar de besarla, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera y que se quedaran para siempre en aquella cabaña, sin que nadie se interpusiera entre ellos.

"Cuanto te amo mi pequeña! –pensó Albert en ese momento, acariciándole el cabello.

Candy sentía que estaba soñando, sintiendo su corazón que iba estallar de emoción, con aquel beso que tenía una mescla de ternura, pasión y amor, que la estaba haciendo pensar que Albert también la amaba, a pesar que tenía novia y estaba a punto de casarse…Eso la hiso reaccionar, dándose cuenta que estaban jugando con fuergo.

Se soltó de el bruscamente, desconcertada con lo que había pasado.

-¿Candy tenemos que hablar?–le dijo Albert volviendo a la realidad.

-Es mejor que regresemos a la mansión, la lluvia está parando –contesto Candy saliendo de la cabaña, tratando de controlar sus emociones.

Durante el camino a la mansion ambos iban en silencio, como si nada había pasado, aunque los dos sabían que de pues de aque beso las cosas cambiarian completamente. Llegaron a la mansión cuando Albert se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver al padre de su novia en el salón, en compañía de George.

-Señor Spencer –la nombro muy nervioso.

Él lo miro serio levantándose del sillón.

-Te estaba esperando William. Tenemos que hablar, sobre la posibilidad de adelantar la fecha de la boda con mi hija Charlotte…

Continuara...

* * *

**Hola nuevamente a mis queridas seguidoras y muchas gracias por sus comentarios del capitulo anterior.  
**

**Blackcat2010 -Patty A -Sofía -Josie - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313.**

******Blackcat2010**: No me moleste por el cometario que le hisiste a mi historia, al contrario te estoy muy agradecida de que te des el tiempo de leerla y comentarla, asi que si tienes alguna critica, sugerencia o comentario la resivire encantada.  
****

****Y esto tambien queda para las demas...que gracia a sus comentarios, me ayudan para seguir con mi historia.****

****Bueno me despido lindas chicas y nos vemos el proximo capitulo.  
****


	14. Chapter 14

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

Hola chicas y disculpen por no haber actualizado mi historia ya que tuve unos problemillas. Pero ahora les traigo un emociónate capitulo….

**CAPITULO 14**

Albert y Candy se miraron en ese momento, recordando lo que había acabado de suceder entre ellos en la cabaña.

Ella decidió subir a su habitación y Albert camino hasta el padre de su novia.

George silenciosamente salió del salón.

-¿No comprendo por qué desea adelantar la boda? –le pregunto Albert, desconcertado con la exigencia de su futuro suegro.

El señor Spercer se le quedó mirando, dándose cuenta que algo no andaba bien. Después de que su hija le conto sobre la discusión que tuvo con la protegida de Albert, él decidió en tomar las riendas del asunto, para que sus planes no se arruinaran.

-William no hay para que esperar tres meses más. Yo preferiría que te casaras con Charlotte el próximo mes.

-No quiero ser grosero con usted, pero ese asunto lo preferiría hablarlo con Charlotte –le dijo Albert molesto por su actitud.

-Pero si ella está de acuerdo, anhela tanto ser tu esposa que se casaría contigo mañana mismo.

-Lo siento señor Spencer, pero eso voy a consultarlo con ella.

El señor Spencer apretó los puños de la rabia que sintió, por la negativa de Albert.

-Pero si ya te dije que…

-Por favor no insista con lo mismo –lo interrumpió Albert con una voz autoritaria.

-Está bien. Espero que ese sea el motivo y no que estas dudando de casarte con mi hija.

-¿No entiendo por qué dice eso? –le pregunto Albert sintiendo que el señor Spencer le hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

-¡William! –sonrió con ironía –¡Sabes perfectamente de que estoy hablando! Pero no me voy a referir a eso, lo único que te voy advertir es que no te atrevas hace sufrir a mi hija.

-No pretendo hacerlo señor Spencer –se defendió Albert.

-¡Eso espero, porque no me gustaría tener problemas contigo!- le advirtió el padre de Charlotte en tono amenazador que Albert pudo percibir.

Cuando el señor Spencer se marchó de la mansión, Albert dio un suspiro de alivio. Subió a su habitación y se dio un rico baño, mientras lo hacía no dejaba de pensar en el beso que se dio con su pequeña. Aun sus labios estaban dulces, como si hubiera probado un poco de miel. Salió de la ducha y se colocó una bata de levantarse, camino hasta la cama y se tiro de espalda mirando hacia el techo. No podía pensar en otra cosa que fuera en Candy, deseaba volver a besarla, tenerla entre sus brazos, sentir su aroma y admirar su rostro. Ya no le cabía más duda Candy era la única dueña de su corazón, solo con ella quería compartir el resto de su vida, que se convirtiera en su esposa y la madre de sus hijos. Aquel beso había sido la señal que estaba necesitando, Candy también sentía lo mismo por él y ahora que lo sabía estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera, para luchar por su amor. Sin embargo estaba consiente que no sería fácil, tendría que enfrentar a su novia y al padre de esta, pero estaba dispuesto hacerlo, contar de estar al lado de la mujer que amaba.

"Tengo que hablar con Candy ahora mismo", pensó Albert levantándose de la cama y caminando hasta un armario donde guardaba su ropa, sacando un fino traje color azul marino.

p-p-p-p

Annie estaba realmente sorprendida cuando Candy le confeso que Albert la había besado.

-¿Pero cómo ocurrió? –pregunto Annie sentada en un cómodo sillón que estaba en la habitación de Candy.

-No lo sé…fue tan extraño, nunca pensé que Albert hiciera algo así. Aunque mucha veces lo soñé.

-¡Yo sabía que Albert sentía algo por ti!

-Pero va a casarse con la tal Charlotte –dijo Candy con la mirada triste –Cuando llegamos el padre de ella lo estaba esperando y le dijo que deseaba que adelantara la fecha de la boda.

-¡No puede ser…! Ese señor quiere a toda costa que Albert se case con su hija.

-Si…Pero eso no es todo. Esta mañana cuando salí a dar un paseo me encontré a la novia de Albert. Y tuvimos una fuerte discusión.

-¡Candy apuesto que…!

-¡Si Annie no me aguante y le dije sus buenas verdades! –admitió Candy–Se sorprendió mucho cuando supo que sabía de la relación que tuvo con Peter.

-¿Le contaste que lo conocía?

-¡Claro que no…! Peter me pidió que no le dijera.

-Hay amiga eso te puede traer problemas con Albert –dijo Annie parándose del sillón.

Candy dio unos pasos por la habitación.

-Lo se… Pero él tiene que enterase de una vez la clase de mujer con la que piensa casarse.

-¿También debes confesarle, que viviente a Escocia a buscarlo por lo amas?

-¿Tú crees que debo hacerlo? –preguntó Candy indecisa.

-¡Por supuesto!

-Si tienes razón…Voy a confesarle todo el amor que siento por él -dijo Candy caminando hasta la puerta.

Albert salió de su habitación y se dirigió a la de Candy cuando estaba a punto de golpear la puerta la rubia la abrió encontrándose sus miradas de frente a frente.

-¡Candy…!

-¡Albert…!

Ambos sonriendo sintiéndose muy nervioso por lo que estaba a punto de suceder…

-Albert yo…-trato de decir Candy, pero el la tomo en sus brazos y la beso, nuevamente como lo hiso en la cabaña, con todo el amor y la pasión que sentía por ella.

-¡Te amo…mi pequeña! –le susurro encima de labios.

-¡Yo también te amo…!-dijo ella apartándose de él.

-Lo se….-le acaricio el rostro con una de sus manos – ¿Por eso vendiste a Escocia a buscarme?

-¡Si vine en busca del amor….! Pero llegue demasiado tarde –admitió Candy –¡Tú te vas a casar con Charlotte!

-No pequeña, no pudo casarme con una mujer que no amo.

Candy lo miro sorprendida.

-Pero no puedes…

-Claro que puedo terminar mi compromiso con Charlotte –la interrumpió –Ella tendrá que entender que te amo solo a ti. Me equivoque me apresure en tener una relación con ella, si aún te seguía amando.

-¿Entonces si me amas porque me déjate sola en Chicago?

-¡Por qué fui un cobarde…a no declararte mi amor¡ Además cuando me mostraste la carta de Terry, me sentí morir, porque pensé que regresarías con él.

Candy abrazo a Albert con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Cómo iba regresar con Terry si te amaba a ti!

-¡Mi pequeña…como pude ser tan ciego y no darme cuenta que estabas enamorada de mí! –se recrimino Albert.

-Eso ya paso…Lo importante que ahora estamos juntos.

-¡Si amor mío, juntos para siempre! –le dijo Albert volviendo a besar sus labios.

p-p-p-p

Charlotte había ido a la cuidad a ver lo de su vestido de novia a una conocida tienda de Escocia. Al llegar se probó varios pero ninguno de ellos le convención. Se sentía desanimada, después de la discusión que tuvo con Candy, se dio cuenta que no sería tan fácil deshacerse de ella. La única esperanza que le quedaba era que su padre logra convencer que a Albert para que adelantara la fecha de la boda.

Al salir de la tienda se dirigió al lujoso automóvil de su padre, donde el chofer la estaba esperando.

-¿A donde la llevo ahora señorita Spencer? –le pregunto el hombre.

-A la residencia, no tengo nada más que hacer aqui.

El chofer se subio al automóvil y Charlotte estaba a punto de hacerlo cuando sus ojos se quedaron paralizados al ver a Peter Adamas su ex novio.

Ambos se miraron sin poder evitar recordar los bellos momentos que vivieron juntos, cuando eran novios.

-¡Peter! –lo nombro ella muy nerviosa.

-¡Charlotte que sorpresa! –le dijo Peter disimulando lo nervioso que estaba de tenerla enfrente.

-¿Cómo has estado?

-Muy bien…Acabo de recibirme de abogado.

-Me da mucho gusto, siempre decías que soñabas con serlo.

-Si…No fue fácil, pero lo logre –dijo Peter con orgullo –Me enteres de que pronto te vas a casar, con el millonario William Andrey.

Charlotte se sorprendió, ya que no imaginaba que su ex novio estuviera enterado de su relación con Albert.

-¿Veo que sabes mucho de mi vida?

Peter le mostro una sonrisa irónica.

-Me entere por causalidad, lo que suceda contigo me tiene sin cuidado –le dijo con una voz dura, que Charlotte percibió, que su ex novio sentía un gran resentimiento hacia ella.

-¿Nunca me vas a perdonar que te haya dejado para irme a Londres?

-No…Yo te amaba tanto y tu…

-Peter si tan solo supieras que…

-No me interesa que me des explicaciones –la interrumpió Peter –Ya es demasiado tarde para eso, jugaste con mis sentimientos, y eso nunca te lo voy a poder perdonar.

-¡Pero si yo te amaba…!

-¡Me amabas tanto…! ¡Que no fuiste capaza de casarte conmigo porque era pobre!

-¡Peter por favor…!

-No sigas Charlotte –la miro con resentimiento –Espero que seas muy feliz con tu millonario, aunque lo dudo. ¿Por qué no creo que él te amé, como lo hice yo?

Fueron las últimas palabras de Peter y se marchó, dejando a Charlotte muy afectada con su encuentro. Se subió al automóvil y comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, viniéndose a la memoria miles de recuerdo cuando era novia de Peter. Durante el trayecto a su residencia no pudo evitar compararlo con Albert, dándose cuenta Peter si la había amado realmente y su actual novio no.

Al llegar a su residencia de inmediato se dirigió a la biblioteca donde estaba su padre, revisando unos papeles con el rostro lleno de preocupación.

-¿Papa como te fue con William? –le pregunto.

-¡Mal se negó a adelantar la fecha de la boda! ¡Me trato como si fuera un intruso! –dijo el señor Spencer tirando los papeles con rabia, que sentía.

-¡Te lo dije papa, que no sería fácil convencerlo! Lo he estado pensando y es mejor que terminemos con esto de una vez –admitió Charlotte –William no se va casar conmigo, ahora que apareció su protegida.

El señor Spencer se levantó del escritorio y camino hasta su hija, donde la tomo por el brazo.

-¡Te has vuelto completamente loca! –le grito en la cara –Ahora más que nunca tienes que casarte con él. Esos papales que está leyendo, dicen que tengo muchas deudas, que estoy a punto de perderlo todo.

Charlotte lo miro horrorizada.

-¡Eso no puede ser papa!

-Lo es por eso mi única salvación es que te conviertas en esposa de William Andrey.

-¡Lo siento papa…pero no voy a casarme con un él! No quiero echar a perder mi vida al lado de un hombre que está enamorado de otra mujer.

-¿No entiendo por qué has cambiado de opinión? Si estabas dispuesta hacer lo que fuera, para no perderlo –le pregunto Spencer desconcertado con el cambio de actitud de su hija.

-Me acabo de encontrar con Peter…y me di cuenta que el si me amo de verdad, no como William que solo se comprometió conmigo por tu lo presionaste.

-¡No voy a permitir que ese pobretón de Peter, arruine mis planes! –grito el señor Spencer lleno de furia –Ya tuve que pagar una buena cantidad de dinero para impedir que esa chiquilla apareciera, para que ahora…

-¿Que estás diciendo papa? –lo interrumpió Charlotte –¿Tu sabía dónde estaba la protegida de William?

-Si…tuve que extorsionar a uno de los detectives que William contrato para no le dijera donde estaba esa chiquilla. Pero no sirvió de nada porque igual apareció.

Charlotte movió la cabeza sintiendo que su padre era peor de lo que ella pensaba.

-¡Me das pena papa, tu ambición te ha llevado hacer cosas que no tienen nombre –lo miro con miedo –¡No quiero volver haberte nunca más…!

Charlotte salió arrancando de la biblioteca.

-¡Vuelve aquí Charlotte….! –grito el señor Spencer –Todo por culpa de la protegida de William y el pobretón de Peter….que echaron a perder mis planes pero se van arrepentir, voy a vengarme de ellos…

Continuara…

* * *

Un afectuoso saludo a todas las seguidoras de mi historia y espero que este capítulo les haya gustado…

Gracias a mis queridas chicas Blackcat2010 - Patty A

Por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior y gracias por estar siempre presente:


	15. Chapter 15

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 15**

Candy y Albert estaban viviendo su amor como siempre lo soñaron. Sin embargo ambos sabían que las cosas no serían fáciles para ellos. Albert aun no había terminado con su novia y eso lo tenía muy preocupado.

Aquella tarde después de disfrutan un rico almuerzo junto a Annie, Archie y George que se sentía muy contentos de que por fin Albert y Candy estuvieran juntos. Albert decidió en ir a la residentica de su novia para hablar con ella de una vez por todas. Pero esta se le adelanto cuando llego a la mansión repentinamente.

-¿William tenemos que hablar? –le dijo ella.

-¿Yo también deseo hablar contigo Charlotte? –contesto Albert que estaba junto a Candy en el salón.

Ambas se miraron.

-Bueno yo los dejos –dijo la rubia.

-No Candy quédate por favor –le pidió Charlotte –Se lo que vas a decirme William, que no puedes casarte conmigo porque te ama a ti.

Albert y Candy se miraron desconcertados.

-¡Charlotte yo no quiero…! –exclamo Albert.

-No tienes que darme explicaciones –lo interrumpió –Tu nunca te enamoraste de mi de verdad, mi padre te prácticamente te obligo para que te comprometieras conmigo. Y sabes por qué lo hiso solo por ambición, porque tú eras su única salvación, para solucionar sus problemas económicos.

-¿Y tú siempre lo supiste? –le pregunto Albert tomándose la cabeza.

-Si…Lo siento debí decirte la clase de hombre que era mi padre, pero no quería perderte. Además me entere de que extorsiono a uno de los detectives para nunca te dijera el paradero de Candy.

-No puedo creerlo –exclamó Albert asombrado.

-¡Tú también eres igual a él por eso dejaste a Peter! –intervino Candy.

-¿De que estas hablando pequeña? –le pregunto Albert confundido.

-¡Es mejor que Charlotte te lo cuente!

Charlotte dio un pesado suspiro, antes de responder.

-Peter fue mi ex novio…Estuvimos muy enamorados, hasta me pidió matrimonio. Pero cuando mi padre se enteró de que de Peter era pobre, me mando a Londres…a un internado para alejarme de él.

Candy se quedó sorprendía dándose cuenta que Charlotte no era la persona que ella pensaba.

-Lo siento Charlotte yo no sabía que tu padre tuvo la culpa de todo…Peter me conto…-se detuvo la rubia ya que se le salió que lo conocía.

-¿Tú conoces a Peter? –le pregunto Charlotte.

Albert miro a Candy extrañado.

-Si la madre de Peter fue la enfermera que me ofreció su ayuda, cuando perdí la memoria –confeso Candy –Así lo conocí a él…

-¡Ahora entiendo todo! –exclamo Charlotte –Peter me odia…piensa que juega con sus sentimiento, por eso debió hablarte mal de mí.

-Peter está muy dolido –dijo Candy –Pero él no sabe toda la verdad… ¿Tal vez deberías contarle…?

-No Candy…es mejor dejar las cosas así –dijo Charlotte con tristeza recordando su rencuentro con el –Pero ya no hablemos de eso…William te deseo que seas muy feliz al lado de Candy, la mujer que amas.

-¡Charlotte…! -exclamo Albert acerándose a ella –Eres una mujer con muchas cualidades, ciento no haber sido sincero contigo…ojala no me guardes rencor.

-¡Por supuesto que no! –sonrió –Fui muy feliz a tu lado, y eso nunca lo voy a olvidar.

Candy se acercó a ellos.

-Charlotte yo quería pedirte disculpa, por la forma que trate el otro día –se disculpó –Yo pensaba que…

-Olvídalo Candy yo también te trate mal.

-¿De qué están hablando? –pregunto Albert.

-Después te contare mi amor –le respondió Candy, con una sonrisa.

-Charlotte cuando puedo hablar con tu padre, sobre el rompimiento de nuestro compromiso.

-No es necesario –contesto Charlotee –Yo me fui de la casa me estoy quedando en un hotel, no deseo volver a vivir con él.

-Entiendo…

-Bueno ya me voy…-dijo con melancolía –Adiós a los dos y que sean muy felices.

-¡Tú también Charlotte!

Albert le dio un abrazo y Candy otro.

p-p-p-p

Días después de la visita de Charlotte. Candy tomo la decisión de ir a visitar a Blanca y a hijo, deseaba verlos y sobre todo contarle a Peter, que el padre de su ex novia tuvo la culpa de que ellos terminaran.

Vestida con un hermoso vestido azul, Candy se dirigió a la biblioteca para comunicarle a Albert que ahora era su novio, sobre sus intenciones de que Peter y Charlotte volvieran a estar juntos.

-Mi amor estoy de acuerdo con lo que piensas hacer. Pero no deseo que vallas sola –le dijo Albert desde el escritorio.

-¿Y por qué no me acompañas? Así podrás conocer a Blanca y a su hijo, son muy buenas personas.

-Lo se pequeña…Y deseo mucho agradecerle de todo lo que hicieron por ti. Pero ahora no puedo tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

-Claro tu trabajo es más importante que yo..-dijo Candy asiéndose la sentida.

Albert salió del escritorio y camino hasta ella, tomándola por la espada.

-Pequeña no digas eso…Tu siempre vas hacer lo más importante en mi vida–le dio un beso en su cuello –Lo que pasa, que si no dejo todos mis asuntos solucionados, no podremos regresar a Chicago la próxima semana.

Candy volteo su cuerpo mirándolo con los ojos iluminados.

-¡De verdad vamos a regresar a Chicago!

-¡Si mi amor! –le sonrió –Sé que te mueres por volver al hogar de Pony. Ver a tus madres y a los niños…

-¡Gracias Albert es maravilloso! –exclamo Candy emocionada.

-De nada mi pequeña…Estoy para hacerte feliz. Además yo también deseo regresar, extraño mucho a tía Elroy.

Candy se apartó de Albert.

-¿Que pasa mi amor? –le pregunto él.

-Albert a la tía abuela no le gustara saber, que tú y yo somos novios. Ella nunca me ha querido…

Albert se acercó a ella y la tomo por la cintura.

-No te preocupes por eso mi amor. Ella tiene que entenderé que te amo.

-No lo creo Albert… ¡La tía abuela es muy cabeza dura!

-Ja ja ja pequeña, tienes razón ¡Te amo tanto!

Albert la beso en los labios, haciendo que Candy se sintiera en las nubes.

-¡Yo también te amo Albert!–dijo apartándose de el – ¿Entonces puedo ir a casa de Blanca?

-Está bien…Pero dile a mi chofer que te lleve.

-Ok, te prometo que volveré antes de la cena –le dijo Candy dándole un corto beso de despedida.

p-p-p-p

Cuando Candy llego a la casa de Blanca, está la recibió con mucho cariño. La invito a tomar una rica taza de té con galletas que ella misma había preparado.

-Me alegre que haya venido a visitarme Candy –le dijo Blanca sentada en un sillón de la sala.

-¡Ansiaba mucho verla! Nunca voy a olvidar de todo lo que hiso por mí –dijo Candy tomando una galleta –¿También me gustaría hablar con Peter?

-El salió le está ayudando a un abogado a llevar un caso muy importante. Le sirve como practica y aparte gana un poco de dinero.

-Que alegría saberlo, estoy segura que Peter sera un buen abogado.

-Si… ¿Pero Candy cuéntame cómo va tu vida?

La rubia dio un fuerte suspiro de emoción, ya que tenía que contarle muchas cosas a Blanca, sobre todo que estaba al lado del hombre que amaba.

-¡Muy bien Albert y yo estamos juntos!

-¡Que maravilloso! –exclamo Blanca –¿Pero cómo sucedió, si él iba a casarse con la ex novia de mi hijo?

-Voy a contarle todo…

Media hora después de que Blanca se había enterado de todo. Llego Peter llevándose una grata sorpresa al ver a Candy.

-¿Candy cómo has estado? –le pregunto Peter sentándose al lado de su madre -Pese que ya te habías marchado a Chicago.

-Me iré la próxima semana con Albert.

-¿Como él y Charlotte…?

-Hijo ellos rompieron su compromiso –añadió Blanca.

Peter se quedó asombrado, con la notica.

-¡No puedo creerlo…!

-Peter Candy tiene que contarle algo sobre Charlotte –le dijo Blanca.

-¡No me interesa saber nada de ella! –exclamo Peter con firmeza y parándose del sillón.

Blanca y Candy se miraron.

-Peter…Charlotte si te amo de verdad, fue su padre el que te separo de ella, mandándola a Londres a un internado –le conto Candy.

-¡No te creo, ella me dejo por ser pobre!

-Peter…eso no es así…Su padre la obligo –insistió Candy –Escúchame por favor, hay muchas cosas más que tienes que saber de ese hombre.

El sonido de la puerta interrumpió la conversación.

-¿Quién será? –dijo Blanca.

-Yo voy abrir mama.

Peter se dirigió hacia la puerta, cuando la abrió se encontró con la figura del señor Spencer apuntándole con un arma.

-¡He venido a matarte pobretón! –exclamo Spencer entrando a la casa.

Candy y Blanca se quedaron pálidas al verlo.

-¡Baje esa arma! –le exigió Peter.

-¡No lo are…! ¡Voy a amatarte como debí hacerlo hace mucho tiempo, cuando eras novio de mi hija! –dijo dándose cuenta que Candy estaba ahí – ¡Valla no puedo creerlo la protegida de William, voy a matar dos pájaros de un tiro!

-¡Usted está completamente loco! –le grito Candy.

-¡Cállate chiquilla! ¡Por tu culpa mi hija no se casó con William! –la miro lleno de furia –Y ahora estoy arruinado…Pero a ti también te voy a matar.

-Cálmese por favor…-le pidió Blanca muy nerviosa.

-¡No lo are hasta que mate a Peter y Candy…!

-¡Hágalo de una vez matarme! –lo desfilo Peter.

-¡Hijo no….!-grito Blanca.

En ese instante llego Charlotte, colocándose frente de su padre.

-¡Tendrás que matarme a mí, antes de matar a Peter!

-¿Qué haces aquí? –le pregunto el señor Spencer confundido con la presencia de su hija.

-Una de las sirvientas, me fue avisar al hotel que te vio salir con un arma. De inmediato pensé que le arias daño a Peter.

-¿Cómo puedes defender a ese pobretón?

-Cállate papa, si no hubiera sido por tu culpa Peter y yo estaríamos juntos.

-¡Jamás iba a permitir que te casaras con un bueno para nada!

Albert apareció por detrás del señor Spencer y lo tomo por la espalda tratando de quitarle el arma.

-¡Albert no…!-le grito Candy llena de temor.

-Voy a dejar que mate a nadie –dijo Albert.

-Sueltamente William no te será tan fácil.

Ambos empezaron a forzar el arma cuando se escuchó un fuerte disparo, que dejo a todos con la sangre helada.

-¡Albert amor mío! –grito Candy cuando lo vio caer a con una herida de bala en el abdomen.

El señor Spencer al ver a Albert herido salió huyendo, dándose cuenta de la locura que había cometido.

-Voy a buscar un ambulancia –dijo Blanca saliendo de la casa.

Peter abrazo a Charlotte, que estaba muy nerviosa por lo que había pasado.

Candy llorando desesperada corrió hasta Albert y lo tomo en sus brazos.

-¡Mi amor…resiste!

-¡Candy, te amo! –le dijo Albert con un hilo de voz.

-No hables…tienes que ponerte bien, no puedes morirte –le dijo Candy dándole un beso en la frente.

Continuara…

* * *

**Espero chicas que les haya guatado este capitulo, que fue muy inteso.**

**Les manado un cariñoso saludo, a cada una de ustedes, y gracias por sus cometarios.**

**Patty A - Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 - Josie - Blackcat2010 -Guest**


	16. Chapter 16

**En Busca del Amor**

**Los personajes de Candy Candy le pertenecen a Mizuki e Igarashi.**

**CAPITULO 16**

Albert fue llevado al hospital donde Blanca trabajaba. De inmediato lo llevaron a cirugía, para sacarle la bala. Candy, Peter y Charlotte se quedaron esperando en la sala de espera, muy preocupados por el estado de Albert, especial mente Candy que no paraba de llorar.

-Tranquilízate Candy todo va salir bien –le dijo Peter sentándose a su lado y abrazándola.

-Me siento tan culpable –dijo Charlotte –Si yo no hubiera ido a buscar a William para que me acompaña a detener a mi padre, nada de esto estaría pasado.

-Nunca pensé que hicieras algo así por mí –le dijo Peter mirándola fijamente.

-No podía permitir que él te matara.

Annie, Archie y George llegaron en ese momento.

-¿Cómo esta William? –pregunto George.

-¡Lo están operando…!-respondió Candy llena de dolor – ¡No sé qué voy hacer si Albert…!

-No digas eso Candy –dijo Archie –Mi tío es un hombre fuerte, va resistir la operación.

-Archie tiene razón. Albert se va recuperar –añadió Annie – ¿Por qué no rezamos por él?

-Si Annie…! Hay que pedirle a Dios que lo salve!

Un par de horas después, Peter acompaño a Charlotte a la policía para saber si habían capturado a su padre, que estaba fugitivo. Candy y los demás se quedaron en el hospital, esperando noticas de Albert.

Después de una larga operación, el medico que opero a Albert, junto a Blanca salieron del quirófano y se dirigió a la sala de espera. Candy al verlos de inmediato se levantó para hablar con ellos.

-¿Cómo está mi novio? –pregunto Candy con ansiedad.

-La operación salió bien, logramos sacar la bala. Pero su estado es muy delicado –respondió el médico.

-¡No puede ser…!-exclamo la rubia apunto de desmayarse.

Annie se acercó a ella para sostenerla.

-Perdió mucha sangre –dijo Blanca –Así que necesitaremos donadores de sangre.

-No se preocupe por eso, yo puedo donar sangre –dijo George.

-Yo también –añadió Archie.

-Entonces vengan conmigo para hacerle una muestra –dijo Blanca.

-¡Yo también deseo ir! –exclamo Candy.

-Después Candy –contesto Blanca.

-Bueno yo me retiro –dijo el doctor –Estamos haciendo todo lo posible para salvar al señor Andrey.

-¿Doctor puedo ver a mi novio? –le pido Candy.

-Más tarde señorita…

p-p-p-p

El señor Spencer fue capturado por la policía, lo encontraron apunto de huir a Londres. Charlotte pido hablar con él, ya que después de todo él era su padre.

-¡Papa que locura fuiste a cometer! –le reclamó Charlotte.

El que estaba en una celda sentado en el suelo, la miro con ojos lleno de odio.

-¡Lárgate de aquí! –le grito –¡Vete con ese pobretón!

-Papa…no me trates así, quiero ayudarte.

-¡No necesitó tu ayuda! ¡Por tu culpa no pude matar a Peter y a la protegida de William…!

-Cómo puedes hablar de esa manera…William está muy grave y pude morir.

Él se levantó del suelo y camino hasta su hija.

-¡Ojala se muera! –exclamo lleno de rabia –Es lo que se merece por no haberse casado contigo.

-Papa ese matrimonio habría sido un error, él nunca me amo.

-¡No seas ridícula! –le grito en la cara –¡Si te ibas a casar con William no era por amor, sino por su dinero!

Charlotte lo miro moviendo la cabeza.

-Tu no vas a cambiar nunca papa…Es mejor que me valla.

-¡Si vete y no vuelvas nunca más…!

Después de hablar con su padre. Charlotte se fue a su residencia con Peter, para descansar un poco y practicar de todo lo que había sucedido.

-De seguro a papa le darán varios años en la cárcel por lo que hiso –dijo Charlotte sentando en un sofá del salón.

-Si…él tiene que pagar lo que hiso –contesto Peter que estaba parado junto a un ventanal.

-Lo se…Sera muy duro para mi padre estar en la cárcel, aparte de que esta arruinado.

-¿De verdad?

-Si papa perdió toda su fortuna, hasta esta residencia ya no nos pertenece –contesto Charlotte mirando a su alrededor –Voy a tener que comenzar una nueva vida, sin mi padre y lejos de los lujos.

-¿Y eso debe ser muy duro para ti?–le pregunto Peter mirándola serio.

-No…aunque no lo creas los lujos nunca me importaron. Hubiera preferido haber sido pobre y haber tenido a mis padres cerca de mí y no viajando como acostumbraban hacerlo.

Peter se dirigió a ella y se sentó a su lado, tomándole ambas manos.

-Entonces Charlotte…estarías dispuesta a compartir tu vida a mi lado.

Ella lo miro con los ojos iluminados, de la emoción que sentía.

-¡Por supuesto! Ahora que me rencontré contigo, me doy cuenta que nunca deje de amarte.

-¡Yo nunca pude olvidarte Charlotte! ¡Te sigo amando como el primer día!

-¡Yo también te amo…! Y quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a ti –le dijo Charlotte.

-¡Así será mi amor…!

Peter se apodero de sus labios y comenzó a besarla, volviendo a renacer el amor que ambos sentían.

p-p-p-p

Pasaron algunas semanas, y Albert poco a poco comenzó a recuperarse, después de haber estado muy grave. Candy se pasaba todo el día cuidándolo en el hospital, demostrándose su amor, cariño y alegría, que hacía que Albert estuviera muy animado.

-Tienes que cometerte toda la sopa –le dijo Candy dándosela con una cuchara.

-Pequeña, puedo hacerlo solo. No soy un niño.

-Lo se…Pero estas enfermó así que yo puedo dártela. ¡No olvides que soy tu enfermera!

Albert sonrió, probando la sopa.

-¡Me siento orgulloso de tener una enfermera tan hermosa y buena como tú!

-Gracias por el cumplido señor Andrey –dijo Candy con una sonrisa –Eso significa que cuando salga del hospital, me va contratara en su mansión, como su enfermera particular.

-¡No lo dudes pequeña!

El doctor entro a la habitación.

-Buenos días vengo a revisar al paciente –dijo el hombre caminado hasta la cama donde estaba Albert.

-¿Cuando me dará el alta? –pregunto Albert.

-Vamos a ver cómo está la herida.

El doctor le examino la herida e hiso unas anotaciones en la ficha.

-¿Cómo este doctor? –pregunto Candy.

-Bastante mejor. Así que creo que en un par de días más, se podrá irse a su casa señor Andrey.

Candy y Albert se miraron con una sonrisa.

-¡Es maravilloso! –exclamo la rubia.

-Bueno me retiro…Tengo que ver a mis otros paciente –dijo el doctor saliendo de la habitación.

-Gracias doctor –le dijo Albert.

-Mi amor pronto estarás en la mansión –le dijo Candy acercándose a él.

-Si…y nos podremos ir a Chicago como te lo prometí.

-Primero tienes que recuperarte bien.

-Si mi amor…Con tus cuidados muy pronto estaré completamente bien –le dijo Albert dándose un beso en los labios.

-¡Sentimos interrumpir a la feliz pareja! –exclamo Peter entrando de la mano con Charlotte.

Candy y Albert se apartaron.

-¡Qué alegría verlos! -exclamo Candy.

-¿Cómo han estados? –pregunto Albert.

-Muy bien –respondió Charlotte –William me alegre que ya estés mejor.

-Gracias Charlotte…

-Aun me siento tan culpable, de lo que te hiso mi padre.

-No digas eso…Tú no tienes la culpa de nada.

-Ya no hablemos de cosas tristes –sugirió Candy – ¿Mejor cuéntenos cuando se casan?

-El próximo mes –respondió Peter echándole una mirada a su novia.

-¡Felicidades! –dijo Candy con una sonrisa.

-Gracias Candy –contesto Charlotte – ¿Espero que puedan asiste a nuestra boda?

-Por supuesto –dijo Albert –El médico me acaba de decir que en un par días más, me dará el alta.

-Me alegra saberlo William o prefieres que te diga Albert.

Todos se echaron a reír.

p-p-p-p

Dos meses después, habían pasado muchas cosas, Albert estaba completamente recuperado, Peter y Charlotte se había casado y ahora estaban en Londres pasando su luna de miel y Annie y Archie anunciaron que esperaban su primer hijo.

Ahora todos se encontraban viajando en barco, de regreso a América, donde continuarían con sus vidas, dejando atrás momentos que jamás olvidarían, en Escocia especial mente Candy y Albert que había descubierto todo el amor que ambos se tenían.

Parados en la cubierta del barco, Candy que se veía muy hermosa con un fino vestido color turquesa y Albert con un elegante traje color gris. Admiraban románticamente el atardecer, donde el mar estaba maravillosamente azulado.

-No pudo creer que regresemos a Chicago –dijo Candy dando un suspiro.

-Si…Mi pequeña es increíble que después de todo lo que paso, estemos rumbo a America a comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

-Albert no sé qué hubiera pasado si tu…

-Y yo no sé qué hubiera pasado, si nunca más te hubiera vuelto a ver mi pequeña –la tomo por la cintura –Por eso jamas me voy alejar de ti.

-Entonces antes de irnos a Chicago, tendrás que acompañarme al hogar de Pony. Muero por ver a mis madres y los niños.

-¡Por supuesto…! Además tengo que hablar muy seriamente con la señorita Pony y la hermana María.

-¡Albert no vayas a contarle de lo que me paso! –le pidió Candy preocupada.

-No les diré nada de eso…Solo voy a pedirle tu mano.

Albert le sonrió sacando una cajita del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-¡Candy White quieres casarte conmigo! –le pidió abriendo la cajita que tenía un fino anillo de compromiso.

La rubia se quedó, paralizada con la petición de su novio.

-¡Albert….No sé qué decirte…!

-Solo aceptarme como tu esposo y el padre de tus hijos.

-¡Claro que aceptó mi amor…!-contesto Candy dándole un beso en los labios con mucha emoción.

-¡Te amo pequeña! –le dijo Albert rompiendo el beso, y colocándole el anillo en el dedo de ella.

-¡Te amo mi príncipe de la colina y espero ser una buena esposa para ti!

-¡Lo serás amor mío…! Solo tu puede hacerme feliz, y darme la familia que siempre he soñado.

Albert la atrajo a su cuerpo y se apodero de los labios de Candy intensamente, mientras ella sentía que su corazón estallaría de felicidad, pensando que después de todo, había valido la pena ir a Escocia en busca del amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Les mando un cariñoso saludo a todas las personas que leyeron mi historia, y a mis queridas seguidoras que siempre estaban presentes comentando mi fic.**

**Lenniee –Albertfan – Sofia -Blackcat2010 - Patty A Zafiro Azul Cielo 1313 – Josie - Guest - Val rod**

**Gracias nuevamente, a cada una de ustedes por sus comentarios que fueron muy importante para mí, ya que era mi primer fic y tenia miedo que no tubiera una buena acogida.  
**

**Me despido con un fuerte abrazo y muchas bendeciones para todas.**

**Maravilla121.**


	17. Epilogo

**En Busca del Amor**

**Hola chicas aquí les traigo el epilogo de En busca del Amor, sé que me tarde mucho en subirlo, pero es que no había podido por tiempo y un problema que tuve con mi computadora.**

**Epilogo**

Dos años después de aquella aventura que Candy y Albert había vivido en Escocia. Ahora se encuentran viviendo felices en la mansión de Lakewood, disfrutando del gran amor que ambos se tienen. Albert sigue administrando sus negocios, con la ayuda de George y Archie que vive en Chicago con Annie, su hermosa hija Micaela, y la tía abuela que aún no acepta de que Albert se haya casado con Candy.

En Escocia Charlotte y Peter se mudaron a Londres, donde Peter entro a trabajar a un importante bufete de abogados. Blanca se fue con ellos y le ayuda a Charlotte a cuidar su nieto un lindo niño llamado Alexander, que Candy y Albert conocen por fotografía ya que entre ellos se siguen manteniendo contacto por cartas.

El señor Spencer sigue en la cárcel y Charlotte lo visita de vez en cuando, aunque él sigue siendo la misma persona ambiciosa y miserable.

p-p-p-p

Era una hermosa mañana y Candy se encontraba regando las bellas rosa de Anthony, que tanto recuerdo le traía de su infancia. Mientras lo hacía pensaba en todo lo que había tenido que vivir, para por fin estar al lado de su príncipe de la colina que ahora era su esposo y el padre de su futuro hijo. Colocando una de sus mano en la barriga, recordó su boda con Albert que aun que fue sencilla ya que ambos lo desearon así, fue maravillosa juntos a las personas que ellos más querían. Su noche de boda en una de las habitaciones de la mansión, llena de rosa y de vela donde por primera vez Albert la hiso su mujer con una mescla de ternura y pasión que llenaba su corazon de emocion y después su luna de miel por África, donde conoció lugares realmente maravilloso, que jamas olvidaria.

-Mi amor no debía estar haciendo esfuerzo –le dijo Albert que llego repentinamente a su lado.

Candy lo miro con una amplia sonrisa.

-Albert no sea exagerado esto no es ningún esfuerzo, él bebe está muy bien. No olvides que soy enfermera.

-¡Ya deseo que nazca pronto nuestro hijo! –exclamo Albert abrazándola.

-No te preocupes solo faltan dos meses ¿Dime Albert todavía desea que sea una niña? –le pregunto Candy.

-Por su puesto mi amor, quiero que sea una hermosa niña rubia, pecosa y tan traviesa como lo eras tú.

-Aunque te de muchos dolores de cabeza, como yo se los di a la señorita Pony y hermana María, por mis travesura.

-Si pequeña eso no me importa, además tu forma de ser fue lo que me enamoro de ti –le dijo Albert acorriéndole el cabello.

-¡Te amo Albert!

-¡Y yo a ti pequeña! Pero ahora vamos a que descanses –se apartó de ella –Recuerda que esta tarde llega Annie y Archie con su hija Micaela para pasar las navidades con nosotros.

-Si aremos una gran fiesta, donde vendrán la señorita Pony la hermana María, los niños…

-Será maravilloso pequeña. Ahora entremos a la mansión, para que te recueste un rato antes de la hora de comer.

-¿Qué piensas cocinar? –le pregunto Candy, que le encantaba que su esposo lo hiciera, ya que ella seguía siendo un desastre en la cocina.

-Es una sorpresa, pero te aseguro que te gustar.

-¡Ya me estoy saboreando…! que me llego a dar un fuerte antojo.

-¿Cual mi amor? –le pregunto Albert.

\- ¿Quiero que me des un beso? –le pidió Candy con coquetería.

-Sus deseos son ordenes señora Andrey –le contesto Albert besándola con el gran amor que sentía por ella y que perduraria hasta la eternidad.

{{{{{**FIN**}}}}

* * *

**Un cariñoso saludo y agradecimiento a todas las chicas que sigueron mi fic y que a las que enviaron sus reviews.**


End file.
